A Winter Wonder
by UrbanPhoenix
Summary: Hiei and Kurama get closer to Kagome as they get to a slave village. Kagome meets some old friends in the strangest places.
1. Returning Home

**_A Winter Wonder_**

_By: HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu_

Returning Home…

        Her raven blue-black hair whirled around her face. She stood in front of all the Taiyoukai of the Lands. Her blue eyes held defiance and determination as she looked at each and every one of them. Her black kimono gave her aura the air of royalty, which she didn't have. She bowed low to them in an apologetic manner.

        "I know that I am asking much of you Lords and Ladies of the Lands. But I must go back to my time. There is no need for me here. I cannot stay in a place where I will only be a tool." The woman asked politely. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have trained Rin in such a way that she will be a good miko to you all."

        "Lady Kagome, it is you who we should be bowing to." The lord of the South said. He had white eyes that had magenta around the outside. Thought it may look like he is blind, he isn't. His brown-red hair was in a low ponytail and braided. He had two bangs, hanging in his face. His tail was a red-brown and similar to a coyote's. There was a symbol on his forehead. It was a diamond with swirls coming from each point. There is a scar on his right cheek from ear to chin. He was Kaien, the wisest and the oldest of the Taiyoukai. He bowed to Kagome as did his niece. Her name was Cania, she had strawberry brown hair held back by a halo. Her eyes were pink with blue lining.

        "Yes, Kaien is right. You have saved this world from the menace known as Naraku. We are in your graces." Lady Rei spoke. She and her husband Darius were from the East and were of the neko breed. They had a symbol on their forehead that look like two S stretched out in a cross shape. Lady Rei had light blue feline eyes. She had black hair that was up in a French Roll. She also had a black feline tail. Lord Darius had green feline eyes and short light brown hair. His bangs framed his eyes. He had an orange tail that was slightly reddish. Both had two stripped on their faces. Darius' was orange, Rei's was blue-black.

        Lady Kinaki was a red lynx and Taiyoukai of the North. She unlike the other Taiyoukai had lynx ears resting upon her head and didn't have a tail. The symbol adorning her forehead was that of a sun. She was a like a sister to all the other Taiyoukai. She has teal eyes with golden specks in them. Her hair is orange-yellow with black tips. A black line runs down from the corner of her eyes down to the end of her cheeks. "Kagome…what's with being nice all of a sudden? Where's the old you, man?" The other Taiyoukai chuckled at this and agreed.

        "I'm sorry." Kagome said as she stood up. "Fighting Naraku has made me serious. I guess now that it is over I can go back to normal ne?" She giggled and looked at Sesshomaru.

        "Jaken, bring in the kit." He commanded. The little toad nodded and rushed off. Cania and Kinaki smiled then elbowed Rei. 

        "Kagome…we'd like to give you something!" They chimed together. Darius stepped back.

        "They are scary when they do that." He said making Sesshomaru and Kaien chuckle. Kagome laughed and looked at them.

        "Well then, what is it?" The three ladies held out a necklace made out of metal. It was of Celtic design…the design of completion. It held a purple stone in the middle of it. (HAA: I have this!) "This is beautiful."

        "Arigato!" They chimed again.

        "Mama!" A kitsune cub yelled as he launched himself at Kagome. The young woman hugged her adoptive son and smiled at the lords and ladies. 

        "Thank you…Thank you for everything. Please come visit me sometime alright?" Kagome asked them.

        "Of course!" Cania said. Kaien nodded. Kagome hugged them all before going to the balcony. She smiled at them as she held her kit in her hands.

        "Goodbye…" With that she disappeared in a blur.

~~~

        Kagome sighed as she got out of the well. She was glad she didn't run into Inuyasha and Kikyo. She did however she did run into Kaede and Kirara. Being Kagome, she decided to take Kirara home with her since…Sango and Miroku died in the fight against Naraku. She smiled as Shippo and Kirara scurried out of the well. Kagome heaved the giant boomerang and a staff out of the well.

        "Mama! I think you should lay them beside the god tree." Shippo said as he and Kirara ran out of the well house. Kagome laughed at their energy. 

        "Good idea Shippo!" Kagome followed them out to god tree and leaned the heavy weapon and staff against the tree. "May your souls rest in peace," Kagome whispered as she turned away from the tree and led Shippo and Kirara inside. "Mama! I'm home!" 

        "Oh hello hunny!" Kun-loon said from the kitchen. Kagome smiled as Shippo scrambled into the kitchen. The scent of freshly baked sugar cookies filled the air. "Oh…who is this?" Kagome's mother asked as she turned to see Kirara and Shippo.

        "Mama, this is Shippo, my adopted son and Kirara, my friend Sango's neko." Kagome frowned slightly. "Sango…and my friend Miroku died Mama…"

        "Oh Kagome…"

        "We killed Naraku though…and made a wish on the jewel!" Kagome said with false happiness. Kun-loon sighed. Her daughter is trying to hide her sadness, but she knew better and just went along with it. 

        "Really dear? What did you wish on?" She asked as she moved the cookies from the pan to plate.

        "I know, I know!" Shippo waved his hand. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Mama wished for the well to work for me also so I could come live with her in this time! Sango and Miroku were going to come…but they died. We brought their weapons back and placed them beside the god tree!" Shippo said in a proud sad voice. Kagome nodded and patted Kirara's head, who purred at the gesture.

        "Well Mama, if it is alright…I would like to go see if I can find cousin Shizuru or Yusuke around anywhere. I want them to see Shippo!" Kagome giggled and raced upstairs to change. 

        "Shippo can borrow some of Souta's clothing!" Kun-loon called as Shippo and Kirara raced upstairs also. 

        "Alright mother!" Kagome laughed and continued to get dress. She pulled out a pair of tripp black and purple double pocket pants. She let the straps hang and smiled. She took out a Rock Steady Black with Pink stars tank. She smiled and liked the way she looked. Her cousin's friend, Ama…or so everyone calls her (Ama: THAT'S ME! And if you wanna know what they look like got to www.hottopic.com ) got her this outfit. 

        "You look nice mama!" Shippo said. Kirara mewed and followed Kagome into Souta's room. She took out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt out. The black shirt had THE Happy Bunny on it with '_If you make me read this, you ARE stupid.'_ Shippo smiled and showed off his outfit to Kirara. She mewed in response then jumped on his head. 

        "Let's go then," Kagome said as she put on the Celtic Necklace the Ladies of the Lands gave her. She smiled at Shippo as he rushed downstairs. "Be back later mom!" She yelled as they left the house. She raced Shippo down the stairs and laughed as he pouted when she won. "Come on Shippo-chan, let's find my cousins."

        "Alright Mama," Shippo chimed as Kirara mewed in agreement. Kagome headed off toward own direction with Shippo following close behind.

~~~

        "Yusuke!" Atsuko called as she hung up the phone. "Yusuke…!"

        "WHAT MOTHER!?" Yusuke yelled from his room. The Spirit Detective team was there just sitting around. There was nothing to do so Yusuke said they could go over his house. 

        "Don't take that tone with me buddy!" Atsuko said as she entered the room. "Your cousin Kag is home. Your Aunt told me she wanted to show her son to you."

        "What cousin…? What son…?" Yusuke blinked. "You don't mean that little cousin Kagome…the one that would stick against anyone who was rude to her?" 

        "One in the same."

        "She's got a son?" Yusuke blinked again.

        "Yes, and cause of that I want you to go find her!" Atsuko glared at Yusuke, who shook his head. "Yusuke…go or I will do something you will regret." 

        "Fine…" Yusuke said not liking the tone of his mother's voice. It detected that she would bring out the baby pictures.

        "Good, I'm sure your friends won't mind! Kagome is quite the lovely girl now." Atsuko smiled as she headed to the kitchen for something to drink.

        "I'm so sure…" Yusuke murmured.

        "Cousin?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you had a cousin Yusuke?"

        "I forgot about her. She moved away a few years ago when we were just little." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head as they all headed out.

        "Hn…" Hiei stood beside Kurama not caring.

        "Uh…where are we going?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke hit him upside the head. 

        "To find my cousin you dumbass!" Yusuke glared at him as they continued on. 

~~~

        Kagome blinked as she looked at the street signs. She was looking for Sarayashiki High School. _Hm__…Knowing Yusuke he'd still be the punk of the school_. Kagome thought as she headed toward the school.

        "Mama, do you know where we are going?" Shippo asked as Kirara looked around from his side.

        "Yes girl, do you know where you are going?" A punk said as he stepped out from behind a wall. Other punks started to crowd around Kagome and Shippo, who had bored expressions on. "How about the 15 of us play with the two of you." 

        "Sure…Kirara, stay with Shippo…" Kagome smiled. "And in your smaller form…" She whispered so the neko could hear her. The neko nodded and stood tall next to the kit as Kagome walked toward the leader of the group. 

        "So how about it?" Another asked. Kagome leaned forward and smiled.

        "Alright, let's play." She murmured seductively. The punk exhaled heavily. Kagome stepped back and he fell forward cupping his family jewels. "One down…14 morons to go." She smiled innocently.

        "GET HER!" They all jumped toward Kagome, who dodged long enough to put her hair up in a sloppy bun. 

        "Alright, now I'm ready…" She got into her fighting stance and allowed them to attack her. The first kid that tried to punch her was thrown into the wall. Kagome then jumped up to avoid two people kicking her. She landed beside them and kicked their legs out from under them causing them to fall. She ducked under a punched and smiled at the fallen that had gotten up. Oh it was going to be a fun day.

~~~

        Kids started to gather around the fighting and marveled at how a girl was holding her own against 15 guys. Kuwabara blinked and pointed to the crowd. 

        "Urameshi, what's that about?" 

        "I don't know, let's find out." Yusuke and the other pushed their way to the front to see the fight. Let's say they were amazed at how a girl was knocking out all these guys. 

        "Incoming!" She called as she threw the guy over her shoulder into the crowd. She then went down into a split, to dodge a punch. She swept her legs at her opponents causing him to fall back. She rolled a bit then stood up and looked at Shippo who was clapping. She raised her fist back elbowing a guy in the face. She then grabbed his head and flipped him over her shoulder and punched his stomach. She stood up and turned to the other guys who were backing away or getting up. She smirked and glanced at Shippo. She took a step forward and glared at the guys. "Boo," They all ran like chickens.

        "'fraidy Cats!" Kagome yelled at them. Kirara mewed and glared playfully at Kagome. "Sorry Kirara." She turned and looked at the crowd. Putting her hands on her hips she raised an eyebrow. "The Entertainment is over…the crowd can leave!" She yelled. Everyone left except for the Spirit Detective Team and Shippo and Kirara. Smiling, Kagome ran and jumped into Yusuke's arms giving him a hug. "Yusuke!" Yusuke blinked and looked down at the girl in his arms.

        "Um…" Was the ever so smart reply. Kagome pulled away and glared at Yusuke pouting.

        "Yusuke Urameshi, do you not remember your own cousin?" Kagome asked disapprovingly. "I am ashamed." She shook her head as she felt Shippo cling to the back of her leg and Kirara climb to her shoulder. 

        "Kagome?" He said. "You certainly…grown."

        "Pervert…" She murmured. _Miroku…I think I found your long lost brother. Thank god he's my cousin._ She mentally laughed and smiled. "Who are your friends?" Kagome looked at the rest of them.

        "Oh, yea…this is Kuwabara…you remember him? You buried him neck deep in mud last time you saw him." Yusuke smirked as Kagome remembered.

        "OH YEA! That freaky monkey that thought he could beat you. Can he talk sentences now?" Kagome asked as she looked skeptical at Kuwabara.

        "I…" Kuwabara suddenly when down onto his knees in front of Kagome. "Pretty lady, will you be my girlfriend?" Kuwabara received three hits. One from Yusuke, the other from Kagome, and the last from Shippo, who was sending them all death glares. Hiei glared back at the child, as the other three raised an eyebrow at his actions.

        "Who's the runt?" Yusuke asked while crouching down to see Shippo closer. 

        "I'm not a runt! I'm Shippo! And that stupid monkey better stay with away from my 'kaa-san!" Shippo said harshly.  His tail twitched irately. This cause Kurama and Hiei to notice his tail.

        "Fine, Fine…over here is Kurama," Yusuke stood and pointed. "And oh Mr. Talkative here is Hiei." Kurama smiled and bowed politely.

        "Hello Kagome," He said smoothly. Hiei regarded her with annoyance. Kagome stared at the two in slight apprehension. She picked up Shippo and looked around. 

        "So Kagome…" Yusuke said trying to ease his cousin's nerves. "I hear you just back from your trip. How was it?"

        "Oh…" Kagome blinked trying to think of something. "I made a lot of new friends!" She said. Yusuke face faulted and then stood up his eyebrow twitching slightly. 

        "You always do…" Kagome laughed and started to back away as Kurama took a step forward.

        "Kagome, may I ask you a question?" Kurama inquired. Kagome nodded slowly. "Why is it your adoptive son has a kitsune tail?" Kagome blinked and looked down. She didn't even notice it, his tail was protruding his pants. 

        "It's a costume…yeah…" She gave a nervous laugh. Hiei narrowed his eyes and glared at the woman.

        "I must be going now…Later Yusuke!" Kagome quickly turned around and ran with Kirara at her heels. Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her. Kagome, on instinct, flipped over Hiei with Shippo in her arms. She twisted so she ended up looking at Hiei's back. She kicked her foot out pushing Hiei forward into Kurama and Yusuke. Kurama saw her necklace as she turned and ran once more. 

        "What the fuck was that about?" Yusuke asked as he watched Kagome turn a corner.

        "Why not ask?" Kurama said.

        "We'll go to my aunt's tomorrow and sees what's up." The tired punk said. "Right now, I'm going home. C'ya guys tomorrow." 

        "Bye Yusuke…" Kurama said. He looked at Hiei, who started to walk off. Kurama turned leaving Kuwabara and ran to Hiei. "Hey Hiei, what's wrong?" 

        "That girl, her scent had a tint of an inu-youkai as well as several others." Hiei said as he put his hands in his pockets. "She associated with demons."

        "You think?" Kurama looked down at the apparition. Hiei nodded as they headed for Kurama's house.

~~~

        Kagome sighed and looked down at Shippo and Kirara. "Best stay away from them, if I can." 

        "Mama, where are we?" Shippo asked as he jumped down. Kagome turned to see a large corporate building. "What's this?" Shippo pointed.

        "Angel Enterprises…" Kagome turned around to see a dark tan woman behind her. The woman had strawberry brown hair up in a braided bun. Her pink eyes seemed familiar to Kagome. "Hello Kagome…it's been a long time."

        "Who are you…?" Kagome asked slowly.

        "Have you forgotten me Kagome? Rei and Kinaki gave you that necklace 500 years ago today." The woman smiled.

        "CANIA!?" Kagome said in surprise.

        "Hai…" She laughed. "It's good to see you still remember us Kagome." Kagome blinked. "Did you forget about Sesshomaru, my uncle, and the others?"

        "No…but I guess you all are the major business owners in Japan ne?" Kagome asked.

        "You are as smart as ever. Kinaki owns a club downtown. Everyone is going to be there tonight. Want to go give them all a heart attack?" Cania said evilly.

        "Sure! Mother would love to watch Shippo and Kirara. She'll spoil them rotten." Kagome and Cania laughed as Shippo cheered.

End of Chapter…

Preview of Next: Kagome and Cania meet me and the others at the club. But also the Spirit Detectives are at the club looking for a demon that escaped from Makai. We force Kagome to sing and dance with my husband for fun. But…someone cuts in. Hehe just a fun time in  _A__ night Out._

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY couldn't help it….my bad. New Ideas….


	2. A Night Out

**_A Winter Wonder_**

A Night Out

        Kagome smiled as she put the last touched of make-up on. Shippo and Kirara were on her bed watching in awe as their kaa-san turned toward them. Kagome was dressed in a dark blue tube top and a knee high, black leather skirt. Her black boots went up to her knees as she spun around for Shippo and Kirara. Her hair was in a high ponytail allowing it to fall to her mid back. Her bangs framed her face, which the make-up made glow. 

        "Sugoi," Shippo said. Kirara mewed in agreement. 

        "You guys know to be good to my mother right? No fussing or else…" Kagome warned as she grabbed her black leather jacket.

        "We know Kagome!" Shippo smiled. "Tell everyone I said hi!"

        "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

        Kagome said bye to her mother and raced down the stairs to the awaiting green Honda Accord. She got into the car and smiled at Cania, who was in a pair of black pants and a pink halter top. Cania smiled back at Kagome as she gave her the peace sign. 

        "Let's go!" Kagome cheered. Cania laughed and shifted gears as they took off. Cania was telling Kagome about the past 498 years. Kagome sat quietly listen to Cania. The demon lords and ladies…they had added Rin's offspring. "Does Rin's descendant have her powers?" 

        "Very much so, Rin had trained her granddaughter and daughter to be just like her mentor and adoptive father, strong and kind." Cania answered. Kagome nodded and said a silent prayer for Rin. Cania smiled as the Celtic necklace hung over Kagome's collar. She felt proud when she saw the necklace. The ladies and she had made that, it was very special. She smiled and continued toward the club with Kagome who remained strangely quiet. Cania soon parked in front of the club called, Northern Abyss.  She and Kagome soon got out and looked at it.

        "Kina-chan does own this right?" Kagome hesitantly asked as she looked at the large building.

        "Yep, come on!" Cania smirked as she lead Kagome into the club. The bounder nodded and smiled to Kagome as Cania pulled her through the door. Inside, there was colored strobe light and flashing lights all over the place. "This is where we get some time off and come and party. Or at least…" Cania blinked as the D.J. pumped the music up louder. "Well…the women drag the men out anyway." She said in an after thought. Kagome laughed and shook her head. 

        "KAGOME!" Two women screamed as they glomped their favorite miko. Rei and Kinaki laughed as Cania pried them off Kagome, who was stumbling around in a dazed state. She ran into a tall man with white hair. He stood her up straight smiling slightly.

        "Easy now you two!" A man with light brown hair and green eyes laughed. 

        "Aw, Darius you are now fun." Rei said as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. Her husband pulled her tightly into his embrace and grinned.

        "Are you sure about that?" He whispered to her. She blushed and giggled.

        "Grow up…" Kinaki rolled her eyes. "I swear, they are rabbits!" She said making Cania and Kagome laugh. Kagome then looked at the man holding her steady.

        "Hi Sessho-kun!" She waved. He smiled and waved back.

        "Come, my uncle is waiting for us!" Cania said as she led them to a table between the bar and the dance floor. Sitting waiting for them, was the still young-looking Kaien. His eyes, from a concealing spell, were pink instead of white with pink outline. His hair was in the usual low-ponytail braid with two bangs hanging down framing his face. Kagome guess the scar was also hidden beneath the spell. He might have been the oldest Taiyoukai, but only because he was older by a couple years.

        "Kaien!" Kagome said and hugged him tightly. He laughed joyfully as he hugged her back.

        "It's Kai in public Kagome," He said as she released him. Kagome nodded. 

        "It's so good to see you only…though it has only been a day!" She laughed. Everyone sat down and orders a round of drinks.

~~~Rei-kai

        "YUSUKE!" A small kid yelled from his seat.

        "WHAT!?" Yusuke yelled as Botan lead them inside the room. Kurama was walking beside Hiei who was glaring at the big oaf in front of him. Hiei then 'accidentally' kicked the oaf making him fall over as he and Kurama walked past him. "Is this another stupid mission, Koenma?" Yusuke asked iratedly.

        "I want you to go to the Northern Abyss," Koenma said.

        "A club?" Kurama questioned.

        "It's more of a demon club that anything, so Kuwabara can't come with you." Koenma answered. Hiei grinned at that as Kuwabara immediately sat up and started to protest. "From what I know only capable humans are brought in there…" Kurama raised an eyebrow at Koenma. 

        "Alright, let's go!" Yusuke said.

        "Count me out," Hiei murmured as he turned to leave.

        "Hiei, you must go…" Koenma said firmly. Hiei looked back at him, glaring. "There is a demon there that you will need to capture. They cannot do it alone." 

        "Hn…" Hiei put his hands in his pockets, still glaring at Koenma. Yusuke smirked and wrapped his arm around Hiei, smirking.

        "Don't worry Hiei, you can always start a bar fight…" Now…that didn't seem like a bad idea to him.

        "After, we I.D. the demon," Kurama said as he saw Hiei smirk slightly. Koenma sighed as he told Botan to open a portal for them. Kuwabara was complaining as Yusuke kicked him through the portal.

~~~ 

        Everyone has been telling Kagome what has happened in their lives. Kagome was sadden by the death of Rin and her family, but got excited when Sesshomaru told her that he will bring her descendant to the shrine tomorrow. Kai (Kaien, I'm referring him to Kai when he has the spell on) then whispered something to Kinaki, who then laughed and got up.

        "Excuse me…" She giggled and disappeared into the crowd. Kagome blinked at Kinaki and shook her head. She then looked Cania and Rei who were giggling. "Nani?"

        "Kagome, will you sing for us?" Rei asked.

        "No…" Was the curt answer that was given to her.

        "Doushite?!" Cania asked.

        "No…"

        "What if Darius sings with you?" Rei asked.

        "Maybe," Kagome answered.

        "Don't drag me into this!" Darius looked at his wife, shocked.

        "Come on, please!" 

        "Fine, only for you Rei-chan…" Darius said while sending Kagome a meaningful look. She sighed and nodded. "Goodie…"

        "Yay!" Cania and Rei cheered.

        "Wait…is that was Kinaki…" Kai's smiled answered Kagome's question. "Great…" She sighed. Darius got up and walked over Kagome and held a hand out to her.

        "Maybe I have this song, before two certain women pounce us?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

        "You may…and let get this over with!" Kagome said with a laugh as she took his hand and went over to Kinaki, who was near the D.J. The song was called 'At the Beginning' and it was by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

~~~(I'm just going to do the end of song)

        Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei walked into the club while looking around. Yusuke was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green silk button up shirt. Kurama was wearing a sexy velvet, dark red, long sleeve shirt and white pants. Hiei on the other had just worn his usual black pants, sleeveless black shirt, and the two white belts. They had just walked in a two people finished singing. It was a female and male…

_Female: Starting out on a journey…_

_Male & Female: Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you!_

        They had finished with the woman laughing as the man pointed at another woman. Kurama looked at the two and got Yusuke's attention.

        "Hey Yusuke, isn't that your cousin?" He asked. Yusuke turned to see Kagome laughing as the man threw her the mic and got off stage. She put the mics away and the man lifted her off the stage and walked to a table with her. 

        "Yes! What is she doing here?!" Yusuke asked.

        "Why not ask?" Hiei said coldly. He was trying to find the demon amongst the crowd. Kurama smiled as Yusuke led them over to table Kagome was sitting at. She was sitting between a man with brown-red hair and a man with white hair. 

        "Kagome!" Yusuke shouted as he approached. Kagome froze and looked at Yusuke. 

        "Yu-yu-Yusuke?!" She stuttered in surprise. Kinaki smiled. 

        "Kagome, is he a friend of yours?" She asked.

        "He's my cousin…and I would like to know what he is doing here!" She said getting over her shock.

        "I was going to ask you the same thing!" He said to his cousin. Kurama and Hiei froze as they got a good look at the people Kagome was surrounded by. 

        "Yusuke, I don't it would be wise to yell at them." Kurama said to him.

        "Why not!?" Yusuke asked. Sesshomaru growled at Yusuke.

        "You need to know who you speak to boy!" Sesshomaru glared at him.

        "Sesshomaru, calm down…he is after all Kagome's cousin." Cania spoke up.

        "What does it matter?" Yusuke question glaring back at Sesshomaru.

        "Because they are the demon lords and ladies of the lands in ningen-kai…and Sesshomaru controls the Western lands in Makai." Hiei answered as he and Kurama had there heads in a bow.

        "Forgive our companion, he does not who you were." Kurama spoke in a soft tone.

        "Nonsense, he is Kagome's cousin and you are his friends. Come sit," Kai said in a tone which told Sesshomaru to stop acting to rash. Kagome sighed and shook her head. Kinaki got up and brought three more chairs to the table. She and Cania put them into random spot at the table. Yusuke was beside Darius and Cania. Kurama was seated between Kai and Kinaki while Hiei was seated in between Kai and Kagome. They each introduced themselves and got somewhat comfortable. "So, tell me, what are Spirit World Detectives doing in Kinaki's club?" Kai asked.

        "We are to find a demon by the name of Serverus." Kurama answered the Lord.

        "Ah, maybe I can help you with that…" Kinaki said. "He's a regular in here, and Koenma knows that when you step into my territory, it's my job!" She glared at the table. "I need a talk with that brat." Kagome laughed and fingered her necklace absentmindedly.

        "Well, I can only stick around for a while…" Kagome said suddenly. "I must get back to Shippo and Kirara. They still have a lot to learn about this place."

        "Yes, Yes…but you must have a dance!" Rei said abruptly. Kagome looked at her suspiciously. 

        "No, I think I'll just go home…"

        "Come on woman, frightened?" Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome's eyes flared.

        "Fine, but!" The Ladies of the Lands stopped. "I get to pick my dance partner…" They groaned at Kagome's answer.

        "Clever Kagome…" Darius whispered as Kagome stood up. 

        "You just don't want to be her dance partner because she's too fast for you." Cania said knowingly. Kagome smiled and put her hands on Yusuke's shoulders. 

        "Care to dance dear cousin?" Kagome said with a smirk. 

        "I don't dance…" Yusuke said with a snort.

        "Oh yea, after than accident so long ago," She chuckled and looked around the table. 

        "Sorry Kagome…I'm too old to dance…" Kai said. Kagome pouted then looked at Sesshomaru. 

        "Sesshy-kun?" She slinked up to him. "Please…"

        "No…"

        "Come on…"

        "No…"

        "Why does this sound familiar?" Cania asked as she laughed. Rei smirked and kick Darius in the leg sending him meaningful look.

        "Come on Sesshomaru, for old time sake, give the girl a dance…" Darius said.

        "Fine," He got up and looked at Kagome. She was smiling happily. She dragged Sesshomaru out into the dance floor when a slow song came on.

        "They look good together no?" Rei asked.

        "Rei-chan, you know full well that Sesshomaru only sees her as a younger sibling, and vice versa." Kai answered. "Plus I don't young Yusuke here would agree to it." The lords and ladies laughed along with Kurama.

        "Keh!" Yusuke murmured as he turned his head away. Darius and Kai meet each others eye before turning to Kurama as he spoke.

        "May I inquire something?"

        "You may Kurama…" Kinaki answered.

        "How do you know Kagome-san?" Everyone seemed to quiet down when he asked that.

        "I think it would be wise to have Kagome-sama to answer that…" Cania said. Hiei raised an eyebrow._ Kagome-sama…? Since when to Lords think that highly of someone?_ He looked out to Sesshomaru and Kagome to see Kagome glaring in one particular direction as Sesshomaru was whispering to her.

~~~

        As soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru started to dance a question filled the air.

        "What's the real reason Cania sought me out this particular day…the day I came back?" Kagome whispered for Sesshomaru's ears only.

        "We need you to keep an eye on stray demons that pass over from Makai to the Ningen-kai. We will pay you as though you worked for Angel Enterprises. We can only over see so many cross over Kagome." Sesshomaru answered as he spun her.

        "You want me an overseer?" Kagome asked.

        "Yes, please…Rin's descendant cannot do it alone." Sesshomaru begged the woman he considered a sister. Kagome sighed.

        "Hai, I will do it…only if I can guarantee that Shippo will be protected at Angel E. if I bring him." 

        "I'm sure one of the ladies or even Kai will be pleased to watch him." Sesshomaru answered.

        "Arigato Sess--…" Kagome stopped abruptly as she looked off to the side. She suddenly glared at that spot.

        "Nani?" Sesshomaru asked.

        "Koga…" Kagome hissed out as the wolf made his way over to them. Kagome moved Sesshomaru in front of her as she looked pleading over to Yusuke.

~~~

        "I think my cousin needs my help," Yusuke said as he stood up. 

        "Hiei, Kurama perhaps you would like to come with me to see your target?" Kinaki said as she watched Yusuke walk off toward Kagome.

        "Yes, please," Kurama answered.

        "Hn…" Kinaki smiled at the two and led them toward the bar. Kai turned back to Rei, Darius, and Cania.

        "The wolf is here…" Kai said with a sigh. "You think Kagome has forgiven him?"

        "It's only been a day Kai-kun!" Rei protested. "Not even Kagome's heart is that forgiving…"

        "She did nearly lose her kit because Koga thought it would be better to take the glory of trying to kill Kagura." Cania spoke wisely. "But then, he didn't know Kagura was will us, along with her sister Kanna."

        "I'm sure Kagome will be surprised to see them at Angel Enterprises." Darius said. Kai nodded and looked back as Yusuke reached Kagome. _Something doesn't feel right about all these crossovers we have ask Kagome to over see. Why would demons like that come to ningen-kai when Yomi told me they were perfectly fine in Makai?_ Kai thought to himself.

~~~

        Yusuke walked up to Kagome and looked at the man that was staring down at her. Yusuke already didn't like this guy, plus he had the feel of a demon. Sesshomaru was glaring at the man also.

        "Leave Koga…before I have Kinaki kick you out or worse." Sesshomaru said to the man.

        "Sesshomaru, know full well that Kagome is my woman." Koga said. Before Yusuke or Sesshomaru could say anything Kagome had smacked Koga…hard. She stared at him before turning and walking away. She stopped at the table before leaving the premises. Yusuke turned and glared at Koga.

        "Listen here buddy, stay away from my cousin or else." Koga looked at Yusuke with a raised eyebrow.

        "Cousin…"

        "Yea, you heard me!" Yusuke said as he turned and went toward Kurama and Hiei to capture their target.

~~~

        Elsewhere, Kagome was walking through the park. She was so pissed about Koga that she didn't even sense the demons around her until they spoke.

        "Now, Now…who's the wench?" A snake demon said in a hissing tone.

        "Move…" Kagome demanded.

        "Make us bitch…" Another snake said. Kagome glanced around. _Alright…25 snakes…I hate snakes…_She thought as she saw the weapons in their hands. 

        "Ready?" She asked as she ran toward the snake that had a bow and a quiver of arrows. She rammed into him while taking the weapons away. She then rolled away from him and turned looking back at the snakes. 

        "GET HER!" The one called. Kagome sighed as she took out two arrows and strung them on the bow. She was quick to let them fly as two snake youkai lunged at her. The arrows embedded themselves into their chest, purifying them. As they turned into dust more youkai came. Kagome took out two more arrows while putting the bow on her back. She flipped forward and landed between two more youkai. She charged the arrows with her miko powers before stabbing them into the snake's neck. She smirked and dusted off her hands as they became dust. She stepped back as she drew the bow again. She started to dodge their venomous spit as they all attacked her. She drew one arrow and aimed it at two youkai. She released it and killed three more youkai. She did the twice, when she reached for another arrow there wasn't any. 

        "Uh oh…" She whispered as she threw the bow and quiver at the snakes. She tried to fight them hand to hand, but they kept trying to spit on her. Kagome jumped back away from the spit and landed in another snake youkai's arms.

        "Well, this is where it ends my dear…" He held her tight as the others made gashes on her legs, arms, and stomach. They also cut off the necklace around Kagome's neck. "Say goodnight…" Then a few snake demons attached their mouths onto the wounds sending their poisons into Kagome's body. 

        She screamed…she screamed in pain as the different venoms entered her body. Her eyes turned to a lilac color and glow as blue energy surrounded her purifying the snake demons that were on her and in the area.

~~~

        At the table in the club, everyone suddenly perked their heads up at the sudden feeling they had. They looked and each other and knew that only one thing could set this off.

        "Kagome…" They all whispered. 

        "Out!" Sesshomaru and Kai roared. "EVERYONE OUT!" All the customers left. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were about to leave when Cania called out to them.

        "Except you three…"

        "Where is she Kinaki?" Darius asked as he and Rei walked to her. 

        "I don't know…the necklace is not with her." Kinaki spoke hesitantly. Suddenly, a portal open and a girl with blue hair flew out on an oar.

        "Pardon me your majesties…" She said to the lords and ladies. She turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke, your cousin is in trouble…a pack of snake demons had crossed over from the Dark lands in Makai. They said they seek the Shikon no Tama."

        "What does that have to do with Yusuke's cousin?" Kurama asked.

        "The jewel…" Kai murmured. All the lords immediately let their concealing spells down as they looked at Botan.

        "Woman are you sure they seek that thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

        "Hai milord!" She squeaked. "We cannot locate the jewel though, so they said they would go after the 'wench that their master seeks'." The lords and ladies looked at each other.

        "It couldn't be could it?" Cania whispered.

        "She killed him though…" Rei spoke as she looked at the men. 

        "What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

        "I'll explain later…right now we have to split up into groups." Darius said quickly. "Yusuke, you know where your aunt lives right?"

        "Yea…" He said slowly.

        "Good," Kaien spoke. "Kurama, Hiei, Kinaki, and I will go to find Kagome. Yusuke, please led Sesshomaru, Darius, Cania, and Rei to Kagome's house. If anything…he would try to attack there also."

        "How am I supposed to keep up with them?" Yusuke asked. 

        "Easily, Kagome's neko companion is outside…Kirara also felt Kagome in trouble…that means Shippo felt it too." Darius said.

        "Alright let's go…" Cania said as she escorted Yusuke and the others out.

        "Why did you wish for Hiei and I to come with you?" Kurama asked Kaien as Kinaki and led them out.

        "Hn…"

        "Well, you are a silver kitsune are you not? If Kagome did run into these snack demons, she will need herbs as quickly as she can." Kinaki said as she sniffed the air.

        "Kinaki…what do you smell?" Kaien asked.

        "Blood…from the park…" She sniffed again. "She purified them all, but I don't think she got out of it unscathed."  

        "Alright…I maybe old, but let's see if you guys can keep up with me. Ready Kinaki?" Kaien asked. When she nodded they both disappeared in blurs. Hiei was surprise to say the least as he followed with Kurama trailing closely behind.

~~~End of Chappie

Preview: We rush Kagome to the hospital owned by Rei-chan and Darius. Though…Kurama was the one working on Kagome mostly in a 'special' room. Hiei also waited throughout the thing…those two…I guess they feel compelled to protect her. Next time _Harsh Reality…_oh…and they're back! 


	3. A Harsh Reality

**_A Winter Wonder_**

_Harsh Reality_

        "I smell poisons…." Kurama said as he sniffed the air. "They are coming toward us." Hiei, Kaien, and Kinaki stood beside Kurama as they too sniffed the air.

        "Purifying magic…" Kinaki said. "This whole area Kaien, you don't think there was too many for her?" The older man just had a grim expression. They all watched the shadows of the park for anything.

        "Someone's there…" Hiei said as he unsheathed his katana.

        "Wait…" Kurama stopped him. Kaien and Kinaki looked as someone started to slowly walk out. "Who are you?" Kurama asked. The person threw down two daggers before walking into the light.

        "Kagome?!" Kinaki and Kaien shouted. They were about to step forward but halted and put their sleeves up to their noses.

        "What's a matter?" Kurama asked.

        "The poison…its miasma…oh Kaien he is alive." Kinaki whispered fervently.

        "Kinaki…I want you to go to the others…" Kaien said sternly.

        "But Kaien-"

        "That is a direct order from your elder Kinaki!" He growled. They all looked at Kagome as she winced and whimpered. "Kagome…gomen…"

        "Perhaps Kurama should treat her quickly. Should I send Sesshomaru back?" Kinaki asked. Kaien nodded and watched as she disappeared.

        "Kai…en…" Kagome looked up at him. "Shi…kon…in…danger…"

        "Kurama, can you treat her?" Kaien asked. Kagome took a step toward them but started to collapse. Kurama rushed up and caught her. He laid Kagome on her back and pulls a few seeds and sown them into her wounds. The Lord of South looked on at Kagome with serious eyes. _The Shikon no Tama…it still exists?_ As Kurama worked on Kagome to get the poisons out of Kagome, Sesshomaru appeared with red eyes. He growled at Kurama and moved to throw him away from Kagome.

        "Stay away from my sister!" He growled and lunged at him. Kaien and Hiei grabbed Sesshomaru by the shoulders and arms and pulled him back.

        "Calm down, my friend." Kaien urged as he held Sesshomaru back. Kurama glanced at the Lord of the West then picked Kagome up into a sitting position.

        "Nii-cha…" Kagome murmured as she opened her eyes. "Go-go…men…" Kurama picked Kagome up still looking at the Lord of The West.

        "Is there an establishment near by where Kagome can rest?" Kurama asked. Sesshomaru growled but the red receded from his eyes.

        "Rei's Hospital…the KochiKaze Hospital…" Kaien said as Sesshomaru calmed himself. "We need to get her there quickly."

        "I'll take her…" Hiei said as he tied his katana tightly at his side. Kaien nodded and watched as Kurama handed Kagome to the smaller demon.

        "When you get there apparition ask for a doctor by the name of Moka…she is Rei's daughter." Sesshomaru said sternly. He glared at Hiei as he held Kagome fast. Hiei nodded and took off, disappearing in a blur.

        "ORGE!" A small toddler screamed as he held a paper in his hands. A blue orge with a horn scrambled into the room panting.

        "Yes Koenma sir?" He asked between breaths.

        "Tell Botan to get the spirit detectives. This is urgent!" Koenma yelled. The orge nodded and rushed out again. _If this continues…the present could be changed!_ Koenma thought as he stared down at the note.

        _-Koenma…Prince of Rekai…_

_        It is my duty as one of the Lords of Makai to tell you that major figures in all the realms have been disappearing. Just today one of Lord Raizen's Followers disappeared. You must warn Lord Sesshomaru and the other Demon Lords of Ningenkai…they hold the solution to this catastrophe, for it is being done in the past. I'm afraid we will not have much time left. Good luck Prince of Rekai…_

_        -Mukuro, Yomi, Raizen_

        The letter was signed by all three of the Lords of Makai. Though Sesshomaru was also a lord…he spends his time in Ningenkai, so the others protect his lands. "What is happening in the past to change the present?" Koenma whispered as he stared at the note.

        "THE PORTAL TO THE OTHER REALMS IS CLOSED!" Someone shouted.

        "WHAT?" Koenma yelled.

        Hiei landed before the entrance of the hospital and glared at it. He stepped into it and walked to the desk. The nurse looked up at him then at the girl in his arms. "Doctor Moka…call her!" He demanded. The nurse nodded and paged the doctor. A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes raced down the corridor. Behind her nurses with a stretcher followed.

        "Kagome-sama!" The girl whispered. She looked at Hiei. "I am Moka Tora (this means the third Chinese Zodiac a tiger…). And you are?" She asked as Hiei put Kagome on the stretcher. He ignored that question.

        "Lord Kaien said miasma has infected her…" He spoke. Moka's eyes widened.

        "Dear Kami…" She turned to the nurses. "The YICU! We have poisoning…code 1!" The nurses raced off with Kagome on the stretcher. Moka turned to Hiei as a male appeared. He had black hair and brown eyes. "This is my brother Rome, explain what happened to him as I tend to Kagome-sama." Hiei watched as Moka disappeared and turned to Rome.

        "You don't need to explain…" Rome said. "I figure you weren't there were you?" Hiei shook his head no. "Follow me…" He said as he led Hiei to an elevator.

        "What is miasma?" Hiei asked as they reached the YICU floor. Rome stepped out and led Hiei to the waiting section.

        "Miasma is a poison from feudal times. Father says that Lady Kagome killed the hanyou that created it hundred of years ago." Rome answered.

        "What is the name of the hanyou?" Hiei asked.

        "Naraku…" As soon as Rome said that Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Kaien came out of the elevator with Darius.

        "The youkai intensive care unit…I didn't think Moka would take her here…" Darius said.

        "Hey dad…" Rome waved slightly. Darius smiled. Kaien shook his head and motioned Kurama to follow him.

        "Rome, I'm going to Moka. This is Kurama…he may be able to help Kagome." Kaien said. Just then Moka came out rubbed her hand.

        "Dammit, I thought those plants would come off easy." Moka murmured.

        "Heh, Moka take Kurama back with you…he is the one who put them on." Darius spoke. Moka nodded to her father and led Kurama to Kagome.

        "I'm going to call Kagome's house…" Kaien spoke and went to a desk.

        Kurama was dressed as Moka as he entered the room. The nurses moved aside as Kurama moved forward to Kagome. As he did the plants instantly receded and fell the ground as tiny black tinted seeds. Kurama put his hand to Kagome's head and then to her chest, at her heart. He turned to Moka. "Bring your strongest antidote." Kurama said as he pulled out another seed. He sowed it into his arm then watched as it reached into Kagome's.

        "Inject into the vine right?" Moka said as she came back. Kurama nodded and watched as she did so. "This will transfer the antidote and your blood. How quaint…" She said as she handed the needle to a nurse. "I suppose I should get you a chair." She nodded to a nurse whom put a chair beside Kagome's bed. Kurama sat down as Moka left to tell the others.

        Kurama sighed and look at Kagome. _She's healing faster than a normal human._ He watched as Kagome's hand twitched. _/She is a lucky one indeed…/_ Youko said as Kurama closed eyes as the vines gave Kagome some blood. _/As soon as vine has given enough blood. It will revert back to a normal seed…/ _Youko told as Kurama fell asleep.

        Moka shook her head as she walked into the waiting section. She looked up at her brother and father. Smiling she looked at the others. "The kitsune is administering the antidote as we speak."

        "That's good to know…" Darius spoke. Rome nodded as he glanced at Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai glared at Kaien who smiled and looked at the short apparition.

        "Hn…" Hiei closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Kaien laughed and looked at Moka.

        "Moka would you be a dear and get Sesshomaru some tea to settle his nerves?" Kaien asked goodheartedly. Moka smiled.

        "Sure thing Kaien-jii-chan," Moka said. She glanced as Rome and smiled innocently. She grabbed his ear and pulled him away from them. "Come on Brother…I want to have a talk with you about flirting with my nurses." Darius shook his head and turned to look at Sesshomaru and Kaien.

        "Do you actually believe he is alive?"

        "We might not be able to see it now…but the past can be changed." Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the YICU.

        "The past…" Darius mumbled.

        "The past is changing Darius…" Kaien informed him. "He is attacking from the past to attack our future."

        "Who is He?" Hiei asked glaring at the lords.

        "He is Naraku. A demon that was killed about 500 years ago," Darius said.

        "Killed by whom?" Kurama asked as he walked out into the waiting area. He was putting the seed back into his hair.

        "How is she?" Sesshomaru growled. Kurama looked wearily at Sesshomaru.

        "She is awake if you wish to go to her. How she healed so fast…I couldn't imagine." Kurama said as he tiredly sat in a chair beside Hiei. He closed his eyes, leaning back. "Who killed Naraku?" Kurama asked again. Kaien smiled at the boy then became serious.

        "Kagome…The Miko-sama who is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama," Kaien said solemnly. Kurama's eyes snapped opened as Hiei turned to Kaien.

        "Surely you are mistaken. This weak ningen cannot have defeated a demon that was as powerful as you say he was." Hiei said.

        "Do not defy our words apparition!" Sesshomaru growled.

        "Now Sesshomaru…" A voice said as the door swung open to the YICU swung open. There stood Kagome in a pair of capris and a black bell shirt. "These are my cousin's friends. Mustn't treat them as common demons…" Kurama stood up from his chair as Kagome walked to him. There were fading scared on her skin as she smiled at Kurama. "Sit, Sit…" Kagome said as she sat down beside him. Kurama slowly sat down.

        "Kagome-sama are you alright?" He asked.

        "I want to go home…" She whispered as looked up at Kurama with tears in her eyes. "I need to go home."

        "Higurashi-san…" Kurama whispered as Kagome started to cry. She looked up at Kurama.

        "Please…I don't want to go through that ordeal again! I don't want to see this harsh reality. I don't!" She grabbed Kurama's shirt in a death grip. "Please don't send me back. Don't leave me alone with them. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to lose anymore friends." Kagome said as she slumped her head against Kurama's shoulder.

        "Higurashi-san…"

        "Kagome…My name is Kagome…" She whispered as she cried into his shoulder.

        "Kagome…what of Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked.

        "Shippo…" Kagome whispered as though his name was foreign. "My pup…"

        "Hai, your adoptive pup…" Kaien added as he glanced at Hiei and Kurama who suddenly seemed relieved.

        "Take me home…" Kagome urged. She looked up at Kurama. "I wish to go home!" She told him. Kurama closed his eyes as he stood up. He then lifted Kagome into his arms and looked at the Taiyoukai. Kagome looked at him warily as he spoke.

        "Lead me to her home. She needs rest." Kaien, Darius, and Sesshomaru nodded.

        By the time they got to Kagome's shrine, all the ladies were outside with Shippo. He was crying in Kinaki's arms. Mrs. Higurashi…also known as Asami, was pale as Kurama, Hiei, and the other lords made it up the stairs. Kurama let Kagome down as Shippo ran toward them.

        "Shippo…" Kagome said as she knelt down to scoop him up. Shippo buried his face into Kagome's chest.

        "Kaa-san…" He looked up to see Kagome's eyes flutter down. "Mama?!" Kagome fell to her side, curled around Shippo protectively. Cania raced to Kagome.

        "Kagome-sama!" But before Cania could reach Kagome she faded away.

        "Cania!" Kaien shouted as he reached forward.

        "No!" Kinaki screamed at the same time. Rei's and Darius's eyes widened.

        "How…did Kagome?" Kurama left the question hanging. Shippo wiggled out of her mother's arms.

        "Sessho!" He yelled. "The past!" He pointed to the well which was flowing with energy.

        "Of course…" Darius murmured.

        "To change our future…he must change our past." Asami spoke eerily. Hiei appeared beside Kagome and lifted her up. He checked her over and looked at Kurama and Yusuke.

        "She won't be up for a few hours…" Hiei said. Kurama nodded and picked Kagome up.

        "Aunt Asami is it okay if we stay the night?" Yusuke asked. Asami nodded and scooped up Shippo as she looked at the Lords and Ladies.

        "Will you be staying as well?" She asked as Yusuke led Kurama and Hiei to Kagome's room.

        "No, we must attend to our lands. We will see what we can do." Kinaki said to the human.

        "Asami-chan, do call Kagome's other cousin. I'm sure she would help you." Rei said.

        "I'll do that…" Asami said. The lords and ladies nodded then walked away. "Good luck…" Asami whispered as she walked inside. As she came in she saw the boys standing there glaring at a yellow and black cat.

        "Kirara…let them take Kagome to her room!" Shippo said as he jumped from his grandmother's arms. "You should rest grandma...!" Asami nodded and watched at the neko lead the group to Kagome's room. _Thank goodness Souta and jii-chan went to __China__._ Asami thought as she headed to her room. _I don't think they could handle the stress._

        Kurama walked into Kagome's room and tried to put her down. He blinked as she had a death grip on his arm. Shippo laughed as he jumped onto Kagome's bed. He crawled to his mother and curled up on her stomach. Kagome removed one of her hands from Kurama's arm and put it on top of Shippo. Kurama smiled as he sat beside Kagome. Yusuke sat in the chair at her desk and Hiei sat in the window.

        "Explain runt…" Yusuke said. Shippo sighed and nodded. He sat on Kagome's stomach as he spoke.

        "Kaa-san said it started when she fell through the old bone eater's well when she was 15." Shippo explained. He told them of Inuyasha, how he came into the group, who Miroku and Sango were, who Naraku was, and the other adventures they had. When got to the finally battle he paused.

        "Well kitsune, what happened?" Hiei asked. Shippo sighed.

        "Though we had the help of the Lords that didn't do much," Shippo said. "Sango died while killing her brother who was controlled." Kirara gave a sad meow from her seat near Hiei. "Miroku died while using the Kazaana to avenge her. Mama…had to watch this happen before her eyes as she protected Rin, Cania, and I. Sesshomaru, Kaien, and Inuyasha were fighting Naraku but Inuyasha was fatality wound but kept fighting. He died when Kikyo, the undead priestess, tried to shoot Kagome with her arrow. Rei and Darius killed Kikyo, but it was too much for Inuyasha. He was purified into a human by the arrow and instantly died before Kagome's eyes."

        "Then why does she seem happy?" Yusuke asked. Shippo jumped over to the window and pointed at the Goshinboku.

        "See the staff and the boomerang? They belonged to Miroku and Sango. Kagome kept them to remind herself that they protected her, they fought with her, and befriended her." Shippo said. "Sesshomaru has the Tetsusaiga. Kagome said it was his birthright to have it since Inuyasha died." Kirara meowed sadly again and walked to Kagome. She jumped on the bed and curled up by Kagome's cheek. "The Lords and Ladies told Kagome to go back to her own time and they would find her here."

        "And they did…" Kurama said. "That explains quite a bit."

        "Hn…"

        "Meow…" Kirara purred and nudged Kagome's cheek. Kagome moaned and turned to her side. Shippo jumped over to the bed and shook Kagome.

        "Kaa-san!" Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Shippo. "The well is open again…"

        "Nani!?" Kagome sat up a bit too quickly. Her hand went to her head as she hunched over. "No…it's not even been two days…"

        "Kagome-chan…" Kagome looked at Yusuke and his three friends. "Are you alright…?"

        "Leave…please…I need to think…" Kagome murmured.

        "Hn…" Hiei disappeared from the window and Yusuke and Kurama stood up.

        "Take care Kagome." Yusuke said as he led Kurama out.

        "Oi, Yusuke…" He stopped and turned back to Kagome. "Tell me about what happened to you in the last few years, later ne?" He smirked.

        "Yea, the past 1 and half have been a blast…you'll die when I tell you." He said chuckling. Kurama shook his head and closed the door leaving Kagome and Shippo to their privacy. Kagome sighed and flopped back down on her bed with tears in her eyes. _I can't face the past…not yet…Please…I can't do this again…_

        Chapter End…

Preview: A new surprise awaits Kagome if she decides to go into the past. What's this? Cania, Kinaki! The past selves are what? What's this about…No! This can't be! Why is this happening! No…they died… Next time on Winter Wonder_: I need your help…_


	4. I need your help

HAA-chan: I'm happy!

Ama: Why?

Haa-chan: I just downloaded a bunch of YYH AMVS!

Ama: Doushite?

Haa-chan: Because 3 out of the 4 main YYH are hot! DUH!

**__**

**_A Winter Wonder_**

_I need your help_

                A during that week Kagome had little sleep, but enough to get her through the days. She sighed as she notched another arrow on her obsidian bow. The bow was a gift from Sango. It held emeralds on in small designs. She pulled it back a bit farther as she concentrated on something else.

        "I have to go back…" She whispered as she released it. The arrow hit its mark. She lowered her bow and sighed. She looked at the well and the energy around it. _Only two can go back with me for now…_She sighed and shook her head.

        "Mama! It's time for my training!" Shippo said as he ran out with Kirara at his heels.

        "Alright, Alright…" Kagome smiled. "I want you to hold out your hand." Shippo holds out his hand. Kagome drops a piece of grass in his hand. "Now Shippo, use your energy to transform that…"

        "Okay!" He spoke as he held the grass in one hand. _I wanna make Mama proud!_ He thought as he felt the grass strand transform. It extended and came to a point at one end. At the other end it as a sharp green blade. "Look Mama! I made a staff!" The blade was curved slightly as the point was rounded.

        "Very good Shippo-chan! Now…" Kagome put her bow down by the Goshinboku and went back to her son. She knelt down behind him. "Hold it like this…" She placed his hands correctly on the staff. "Good…" She hummed like a proud mother. She then showed Shippo how to attack with the staff. They did this for a while until Kagome looked toward the steps. She stood and looked at Shippo. "Return it to a grass strand." Shippo glared at the staff when it wouldn't turn back.

        "It won't do it…" Shippo whined. Kagome chuckled as Kirara purred encouragement.

        "Okay Shippo, but the staff by Miroku's and go play games on Souta's playstation."

        "YAY!" Shippo ran to the Goshinboku with the staff.

        "Careful!" Kagome cried as he almost tripped. Shippo laid the staff down then scurried into the house on all fours. Kagome shook her head and looked at the stairs again. She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. Aiming, she released the arrow just at the people hit the top step. A woman with brown hair and lollipop in her mouth caught the arrow between her fingers before it could hit the guys behind her.

        "Jesus Kagome, you'd think you'd warn me before you did that." The woman said.

        "Shizuru!" Kagome smiled and run up to hug the woman, who hugged back. "It's been too long! How are you doing?"

        "Fine, I hear you are having some problems…" Shizuru said. Kagome frowned and sighed.

        "Hey Kagome, how do you know Shizuru?" Yusuke asked from behind her.

        "Oh Yusuke you didn't know?" Kagome blinked. "Shizuru is from my mom's part of the family. She's my first cousin like you are." Shizuru and Yusuke blinked.

        "You mean we're related?!" They both shouted. Kagome sweatdropped as Yusuke started to rant.

        "I'm RELATED to the idiot! Great!"

        "Hey!" Kuwabara shouted as he tried to glare at Yusuke. "Wait…I'm related to a pretty girl…" He started to drool. Kagome stepped away from him into Kurama.

        "Perhaps we should let her explain…" He suggested. Kagome nodded.

        "Like I said, Yusuke is my cousin from my dad's side and Shizuru from my mom's."

        "What of Kuwabara?" Yusuke said.

        "Adopted…" Shizuru said nonchalantly.

        "Really?!" Yusuke laughed. "I always knew he was from a different planet."

        "I'm adopted?" Kuwabara blinked. "Cool! That means I don't have to listen to Shizuru anymore." He got hit upside the head by Shizuru for that.

        "You still have to listen to me moron!" Kagome shook her head and looked at them.

        "Would you like to come inside?" She asked them.

        "Does the idiot have to come?" Shizuru asked miserably. Kagome laughed and nodded. She started to walk away from them before turning to them.

        "Welcome, to the Sunset Shrine." She bowed then put her bow on her back. She bowed to them then laughed. She looked at Kurama and pointed to the Goshinboku. "Maybe you should tell your friend to get of out the sacred tree before I have to purify him." Kurama looked into the tree as Kagome led the other toward the house.

        _She sensed you Hiei…_Kurama said mentally. A black haired apparition suddenly appeared beside Kurama glaring toward Kagome.

        _I masked my ki and my scent…_Hiei replied as he followed Kurama into the house.

        _She's a miko, didn't you hear her?_ Kurama asked raising an eyebrow at the smaller man.

        _I was busy trying to see that the energy around that small shack is…_Hiei crossed his arms as they found Yusuke, Shizuru, and Kuwabara sitting on the couch. Kurama sat in the love seat as Hiei stood by the wall behind him.

        /_Here's a question…why did Lady Cania disappear? And how is something changing the past to affect the future? / _The fox inside him said. Hiei grunted his agreement on the questions as Kagome came back into the room with a tray full of tea. She put it on the table then sat on her knees. She then put the cup in front of each person. Picking up the kettle she poured some tea into each cup.

        "I hope you like green tea…it's all we have at the moment." Kagome said as she set the kettle down. Shizuru took her lollipop out of her mouth as she grabbed the tea cup and sipped the tea. Yusuke and Kuwabara were also sipping the tea. The tea cup for Hiei disappeared then reappear quickly making Kagome smile.

        "Kagome, Shippo told us of your past…but Yusuke wanted to tell you of his." Shizuru said as she replaced the tea cup with the lollipop. She put the tea cup down and looked up at Kagome. _I know you've lost so much Kagome…but you have to go through this pain to mature into the woman Uncle wanted you to be._ Shizuru thought as Yusuke started.

        "It happened when I saved some runt from the street and got hit by a car…" Yusuke said. He continued on to what a spirit detective is and how he became one. He got to how he ran into Hiei and Kurama and how Kuwabara got to be a Spirit Detective.

        "You mean the idiot is one two?" Kagome blinked as she interrupted. "Are you sure your boss isn't just having him around for entertainment?"

        "Hey…" Was the idiot's lame reply as everyone else but Hiei, who gave a small smirk, laughed.

        "Anyway…" Yusuke continued to tell her of his adventures and missions. Kagome nodded swallowing all this information. She smiled.

        "It seems, cousin, we both had our own adventures." Kagome said as she finished her tea. Kurama also finished his tea at the same time. Kagome smiled at him. "More?"

        "No thank you…" He said politely. Kagome nodded and stood up while gathering all of tea cups and headed into the kitchen. As she came back out she saw Kurama petting Kirara. She smiled at that.

        "Seems Kirara likes you Kurama," Kagome said bring attention back to her. Kurama smiled as he let the neko demon go to Kagome. She laughed as the small neko climbed up Kagome's miko dressings and sat on her shoulder. Kagome scratched the neko under her chin making Kirara purr.

        "Kagome…our boss Koenma was finally able to open a portal to this realm after a week." Yusuke started. Kagome sighed and looked at Yusuke.

        "Yusuke…I know…Major demons in Makai and ningenkai are disappearing suddenly. And the well is the only way to get to the past." Kagome said as Kirara jumped from her shoulder to Hiei's. He glared at neko as Kagome rubbed her eyes.

        "How do you know this Kagome?" Kurama asked.

        "Because like Shizuru, I am a miko…I can feel powerful energies in all the realms." Kagome said. Kuwabara blinked and turned away from staring at Kirara to his 'sister'. Yusuke also turned to Shizuru.

        "You're a miko?" They asked.

        "All the women in Asami's side of the family are either miko or a human with psychic abilities." Shizuru explained. "By the way, where is Asami?"

        "She grabbed a plane ticket to China…Souta broke his arm and she got worried that jii-chan would try something stupid." Kagome explained. She went to the stairwell and called up stairs. "Shippo-chan, can you come down here for a moment?" A flying ball of fur land in Kagome's arms and clung to her tightly.

        "Oh…" It was Shippo. His moved his tail away as he looked at them. "It's the guys from before!" He looked at Hiei. "Hey Mama, it's the guy that you said was alw—" Kagome covered Shippo's mouth and laughed.

        _Hiei…?_ Kurama glanced at his friend. _Have you been spying on her?_

        _Hn…_Hiei shrugged and looked at the two. He had been watching them for the last week to see if Kagome would help them. Kagome sighed and looked at Shippo.

        "You know were Moka and Rome live ne?" Shippo nodded. "Tell them that I'm leaving tonight."

        "Am I going to come with you?" Shippo asked innocently.

        "Not this time Shippo," Kagome said as she walked to the door. Kurama raised an eyebrow. She was letting the kit go out by himself? This is not the feudal era…she couldn't just do that.

        "Aw…" Shippo patted Kagome's cheek. "Be careful mama!" Shippo put an illusion on himself to like a little human boy.

        "You be careful…" Kagome said as Shippo jumped out of her arms and ran out of the door.

        "Kagome…are you sure Shippo will be okay?" Kurama asked. Kagome smiled and glanced at Kirara.

        "Kirara, you heard Kurama go make sure Shippo will be alright." Kagome said.

        "Meow…" Kirara jumped from Hiei's shoulder and out the door. Shizuru shook her head.

        "You are just too careless Kagome…what of protection for the kit?" Shizuru asked. "You know, if he does run into trouble."

        "He has his illusions, and his plants." Kagome murmured absentmindedly.

        "Plants? I thought you told me Shippo was a red fox…" Shizuru spoke. Yusuke blinked.

        "So much for being informed…" He mumbled. Kuwabara laughed at Yusuke. Kagome shook her head.

        "I've been training him. He knows how to handle himself." She answered Shizuru as she stared at the door as she closed it. This caught Hiei's and Kurama's attention.

        _She's protective…_Kurama said. _Teaching her cub to control something out of his element.__ Demons won't be expecting that._

        _She's a fool…_Hiei answered. Kurama shook his head and watched as Kagome turned to them. Her eyes held her pain and sadness. She looked at them all.

        "I need your help…"

        Shippo and Kirara arrived at Rome's place and knocked on the door.

        "ROME!" Shippo yelled. There was rustling in the house then a slam. "Rome, it's important!"

        "Coming!" Rome yelled just before he opened the door. "What is it runt?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

        "You have to tell the lords that Kagome is leaving today!" Shippo said.

        "What?" He was wide awake now.

        "What do you need our help for Kagome?" Kurama asked. Kagome stood by the door. Her shoulders were slumped as she looked at the ground.

        "I can only take two people to the past for the time being." She said. Shizuru froze. She looked at her cousin. Asami had gotten the story from Shippo when Kagome was at the club, Asami then called her and told her.

        "Kagome, you can't…not so soon," Shizuru protested. Kagome looked at Shizuru, her eyes still pain stricken. They seemed to answer Shizuru question. The older girl sighed and shook her head. "When are you leaving?"

        "As soon as I put a seal around the shrine, whether two people come with me or not," Kagome replied as she headed up stairs. "I'll be back." She disappeared upstairs.

        "Shizuru, do you think it wise to allow Kagome to go?" Kurama asked curiously. _/She's got spunk!/_ Youko said in his head.

        "Whether I or Asami forbid her not, you can't get in the way of Kagome's decisions."

        "Because she's a miko?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

        "No, because she's Kagome…" Yusuke said. Shizuru nodded. "So who's going with her?"

        "I will!" Kuwabara said happily. Shizuru shook her head.

        "No, you are staying here…you could do something stupid in the past and mess up our future." Kuwabara pouted.

        "I think Hiei and I should go," Kurama said.

        "Don't bring me into this…" Hiei said glaring at Kurama.

        "But Hiei it makes sense…Shizuru can watch the shrine for Kagome along with runt while Kuwabara and I go after the demons. The demon lords will help us also right?" Yusuke reasoned. Hiei glared at Yusuke.

        "No…"

        "From what Kagome tells me…there are a lot of wild demons in the past." Shizuru said grabbing Hiei's attention. Kurama smirked as Youko laughed at Hiei.

        "Fine…" Shizuru smirked and got up stretching. She went to the kitchen and threw out the lollipop end. She came back into the room and sighed. "Listen…Kagome has been through a lot…so don't give her a hard time unless she asks for it."

        "And when have I ever asked for it?" Kagome asked as she got down the stairs. Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Kagome.

        "You are going to the past like that?" Yusuke blinked. Kagome was in a cat-suit, but that didn't show underneath the purple and black miko garments. The pants were purple as the top was black. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had a cloth around her neck, holding some extra stuff in it at her back. She had fingerless arm warmers. She had black slippers among her feet as she smiled at them. Her bow was on her back and a quiver was at her waist.

        "So what if I am? You don't know what the past is like…" Kagome answered with a smile.

        "She is right Yusuke," Kurama said with a chuckle.

        "So who's coming with me?" Kagome asked.

        "Hiei and Kurama are…we thought two demons would be more protection that the idiot and Yusuke could give you." Shizuru said.

        "In other words, Hiei just wants to kill and Kurama is being nice." Kagome interpreted.

        "How do you know what they are like?" Kuwabara asked.

        "Miko's intuition?" Kagome thought aloud. "Come on I want to leave before the lords get here." She went outside.

        "Hn…" Hiei shrugged and followed Kagome.

        "He wants to get the past quickly…" Yusuke said as he followed Kuwabara and Shizuru out with Kurama. The red haired man smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

        _/She is a beautiful creature…especial for a human…/_ Youko said as they watched Kagome stab an arrow into the tree. /_Strong too…_/ He added. Kurama shook his head.

        _Youko…a week ago she lost her friends from the past. Leave her be…_Kurama urged as he dispelled the kitsune's voice. Kagome chanted as she put the necklace the Ladies of the Lands gave her on the arrow. It glowed as she murmured something not even demons could hear.

        "That should do it…" Kagome said. She looked at the Hiraikotsu and Miroku's Monk Staff. She traced the kanji for their names on the weapons as she murmured a small prayer. She stood up and looked at them. "Ready?" Kurama and Hiei nodded. "Well this is goodbye…"

        "Kagome…perhaps it would be wise if you split it." Shizuru said. Kagome smiled and nodded. She put her hands to her chest and it glowed. A small orb light came out of her chest as she pulled her hand away. It hovered over her hand.

        "What is that…?" Kuwabara asked. Kagome smiled gently.

        "An item that should have been destroyed but wasn't…" Kagome said. The light brightened as Kagome chant. "Ancient Item of Miko Warrior, I bid you to separate. Go into the purest hearts of this city, Demon and Human…Hanyou alike." She spoke in an eerily calm voice. She closed her eyes as images of eight people flash in her mind including herself. The orb rose up and suddenly split into nine pieces. The light blinded everyone before disappearing. Kagome smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at the sky.

        "Where did they go?" Yusuke asked.

        "Into the purest hearts…even those hidden underneath the darkness…" Kagome spoke. She smiled at Yusuke. "Keep an eye on that girl you've been telling me about Yusuke!" Kagome said as she waved to them. Shizuru smiled and put a hand to her chest. _Very clever cousin…very clever…but…since we are mikos of the same blood, every female in our family saw who the Shikon was put into._

        "Can we go now?" Hiei said impatiently. Kagome was about to answer when a roar interrupted her.

        "Shit…" Shizuru murmured. "Kagome if you want to miss Sesshomaru go…" Kagome nodded. She grabbed Hiei's and Kurama's arms then raced toward the well. She opened the door as they got inside. Closing it she looked at the well. She slowly went to the well and took off the seal.

        _She's frighten…_Hiei glanced at Kurama.

        _It's hard for her to go back to somewhere she thought was closed off to her._ Kurama answered as he walked to Kagome. He helped her open the well's doors. He looked down into the abyss and looked at Kagome. "How do we…"

        "You jump…I think you will have to hold onto me to get through." Kagome said shakily. Kurama nodded as Kagome grabbed his hand. _/She's shaking…/_ Youko whispered as Hiei grudgingly grabbed Kagome's hand. They jumped into the well just as someone opened the door. Kagome saw a familiar blue light surround them. Kurama gave her hand a squeeze as she shuddered. Hiei glanced at Kagome as they landed. The blue light disappeared as they looked around.

        "We are still in the well…" Hiei said glaring at Kagome. She was shaken and clinging to Kurama for dear life.

        "Hiei…look up…" Kurama said. Hiei looked up to see a blue sky. He jumped out of the well, landing on the green grass. Kurama came out a second later with Kagome in his arms.

        "I'm back…" Kagome murmured as she looked around. "I'm back in the Feudal Era."

        Sesshomaru turned from the well house and growled at Shizuru.

        "Don't growl at me Sessho-chan…" Shizuru murmured. He glared at her.

        "You may be her descendant but…"

        "I am also Kagome's cousin…"

        "How?" Sesshomaru asked.

        "My father is Asami's brother…" Shizuru answered. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already left to see Genkai and Yukina about the situation and to talk to Botan who was with them.

        "So the two demons went with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the well house doors.

        "Yea…you can trust those two to take care of Kagome-chan." Shizuru announced.

        "You are going to watch over the shrine I guess…" Sesshomaru said as he turned away.

        "It is my duty as Rin's ancestor and Kagome's cousin." Shizuru smiled a mysterious smile as the wind blew causing the Goshinboku leaves to fall. Miroku's staff's rings jingled lightly as the Hiraikotsu turned a bit. A tune rang through the air. It was sad and lonely.

End of Chapter

Preview: They enter the village to find things are different…atleast outside of the area. Kagome…why do you need two….OMG! That is not good! Next time on Winter Wonder: _Learning The New Rules…_


	5. Learning the New Rules

Haa-chan: This is a good chapter…

Ama: Very good…

Haa-chan: yayness!

**__**

**_A Winter Wonder_**

_Learning the New Rules…_

Kagome started to breath again as she looked around at the green grass and the forest. Kurama was trying to calm her by holding her and murmuring soothing words to her. Hiei felt pity for the girl. He looked around and saw the Goshinboku.

"Kagome…You have to lead us to the village." Kurama said. Kagome stood up straight with her will alone. She held her bow in her hand as she headed to Kaede's village. She got to the hill just before the village.

"There it is…Kaede-baba's village. This was my home here…" Kagome murmured. She took a step forward but stopped. She narrowed her eyes. _I sense youkai…_She shook it off and continued to the village. Hiei and Kurama followed her.

_Something seems to bother her…_Kurama said to Hiei.

_Maybe because there are youkai in the area?_ Hiei replied with a roll of his eyes. They followed Kagome into the village and looked around.

"It's Lady Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama is back!"

"She's brought friends…"

"Get Kaede-sama!" The villagers whispered then yelled. Kagome smiled as she glanced back at Kurama and Hiei who were swarmed by children. Kagome laughed as Hiei just glared at the children who kept tugging at his shirt. Kurama was picking up the kids and answering their questions.

"Children…please leave my friends alone…" Kagome said. The children turned to Kagome and smiled.

"Hai Kagome-sama!" They rang in unison before running off to play.

"Kagome!" A girl screamed. She ran and jumped onto Kagome's back. "Rin is glad to see Kagome-chan back even after a week!"

"Rin, it's good to see you…but what are you doing in Kaede's village?"

"Kaede needed some help so I brought her here…" A woman said behind Rin. Next to her was Kaede-baba. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kin---"

"Don't say it…I'm in a human disguise…" She said. "It's Kaze now…" Kurama looked at the young Lady Kinaki in her human disguise. Hiei snorted. Kinaki glared at the apparition.

"Kagome…" Kaede went to the young girl. Kagome smiled slightly and hugged Kaede.

"Kaede…I've missed you…"

"It's been hard without ye, child…" Kaede answered as she let go of Kagome. "I am guessing that what has happened in this time has affected ye time." Kagome's eyes became suddenly dark as she looked down.

"Please tell us, what has happened in this time?" Kurama said from behind Kagome.

"First…tell us who you two are…" Rin said as she got off Kagome. "Demons…" She said lowly.

"I am Kurama and this is Hiei." Kurama introduced themselves as Kagome sighed.

"Alright…come to Kaede's hut, we'll speak in there." Kinaki said. Rin smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand dragging her to the hut. The others followed.

-----Kaede's Hut

Kaede was sipping tea while sitting in between Kinaki and Rin while Kagome was in between Kurama and Hiei.

"So tell me Kaede…what happened?" Kagome urged.

"Though it is not in this village child a new dark creature has come to cause chaos among this world in place of Naraku..." Kaede said.

"Kagome-chan…Sesshomaru has to send Rin to this village because this village is one of the neutral villages in the area." Rin said.

"Enough going around the question what's going on?" Hiei said irately.

"Hold your tongue apparition!" Kinaki growled.

"Please…calm yourself Hiei…" Kurama said looking at his friend.

"Kagome…someone has made humans have youkai slaves…and the same thing with youkai having human slaves." Kaede said as she put her tea down.

"NANI?!" Kagome jerked backed in surprise. "You can't be serious!" She looked at them. They were very serious. "That's why you are disguised as a human right Kaze?" Kinaki nodded. "What happened to your lands?"

"Controlled my rebel youkai and human with slaves…same with Rei's and Darius's lands…" Kinaki answered. "They two are into hiding…but I fear that they might have been captured."

"Sesshomaru-sama is fighting with Kaien-sama to protect their lands together against evil youkai with slaves." Rin said with tears in her eyes. "Rin could have helped but he won't allow it."

"We have to stop this…" Kurama replied. Kagome was silent as she fisted her hands in her purple hakama. _I can't allow this to go on…I have to save them…I promised them that the danger was over._ Kagome clenched her eyes shut. _I PROMISED!_ She held the tears as bay as she had her inner turmoil.

Hiei glanced at Kagome as she was fighting with herself. _She's got determination…I'll give her that. But that alone will not help her._ Hiei crossed his arms as the other finally noticed Kagome's silence.

"Kagome-chan…" Kaede asked.

"Kaede-sama…" Kinaki, Kaede, and Rin were surprised the only time Kagome called Kaede sama was when she was serious. "Kaede-sama…you have to tell me what I must do! I have to know how to fix this!" Kagome pleaded as her fists tightened. "I promised them Kaede…I promised them I would keep everything okay…I would keep everything alright! Please!" Tears were in her eyes as she looked at them but they did not fall.

Kurama put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She turned to him, he smiled. She smiled in return and silently thanked him. /_Willing to help her?/_ Youko said in his mind. Kurama mentally nodded as he gave Kagome's shoulder a squeeze. /_Good…_/

"Alright…" Kaede said. "But Kagome…you must become a miko with a youkai slave."

"Doushite?" Kagome asked.

"No human in the area other than us and Jineji's village are neutral…" Kinaki said. "If a human walks into a village with another human it's okay…but a demon with red-hair…they'd kill you on sight."

"So we have to stay here?" Kurama asked. Kinaki and Rin grinned. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Kurama, Hiei…I'm betting Kagome brought the two subduing necklaces I told her to get." Kinaki said smirking.

"Rin thinks that perhaps…Kurama-san and Hiei-san can be Kagome's 'slaves'." Rin said.

"Us…slaves to a human…" Hiei growled. "You must be kidding!" Kurama was silent.

/_This could get interesting…and we would be able to travel close with Kagome._/ Youko said.

_Yes…but…_

/_But what? You can also fool some enemies…_/ Youko insisted. Kurama sighed in defeat and looked at Kinaki. "I'll do it…" Kagome looked at him like he was insane.

"You must be kidding fox!" Hiei protested.

"Think about it Hiei…we would be able to fool whoever is behind this whole ordeal into thinking we are just some ordinary slaves." Kurama reasoned.

"He's got a point apparition…" Kinaki said. Hiei glared at them all. When he turned to Kagome she was bowing her head in a pleading way to him. This took Hiei by surprise.

"Please Hiei…I have to correct what has gone wrong." Kagome begged him. Kurama looked at Hiei.

"If we have to we will go without you Hiei send you back to the future." Kurama said. Hiei snorted and looked away.

"Fine…I'll do it…"

"Thank you Hiei…Thank you…" Kagome said to him sincerely as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Hn…" He glared at Kagome and pushed her away from him.

"Now…would you guys like to start training or rest?" Kinaki asked.

"I would like to train." Kurama said. Hiei shrugged.

"Thank you guys…" Kagome said as she stood up. Kinaki and Rin also stood up.

"Kagome get the beads from your bag. Rin and I will take Kurama and Hiei to the far side of town in the woods." Kinaki said with a smirk. Kagome nodded and set down her bag as they left. Kaede smiled as Kagome brought out a ruby and obsidian beaded necklace and one dark emerald and light jade necklace.

"Ye know those necklaces would go perfect with Kurama and Hiei. Perhaps ye knew in ye heart that ye would have to do this." Kaede said as she drank her refilled her cup of tea. Kagome sighed.

"Kaede-baba…please, don't go on with I can unconscious know the future stuff…" Kagome said as she stood with the beads in her hand. "Wait…it would be better to train in the exterminator suit…" Kagome said as she quickly peeled off the miko garments. Kaede smiled as Kagome put the bow at her back and the quivers at her side.

"Good luck child…" Kaede said as Kagome ran out of the hut.

-----Far side in the woods

Kinaki smirked with Rin as they looked at Hiei and Kurama. Kinaki walked around them thinking.

"Now Rin thinks, Hiei would be a perfect Guardian slave…but Kurama…Rin doesn't know." Rin said to Kinaki. The older woman smiled.

"Kurama…what type of fox are you?" Kinaki asked curiously.

"A silver kitsune spirit is inside my body, why?" Kurama answered.

"I think its best not to tell you what kind of slave you are going to be." Kinaki said as she walked to Rin and sat beside her. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Rin thinks we should go on with lesson one." Rin said. Kinaki nodded.

"Now when Kagome gets here, she is going to have to put a subduing necklace around each of you." Hiei growled. "Calm down, I'm sure she'll use a word that will not hurt you…"

"Like it did Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she stepped into the clearing. Kurama and Hiei looked at her.

_Beautiful…_Kurama thought. Youko agreed with him as they looked at the exterminator suit. Her armor and sash were lavender while the rest was black.

_Stop drooling fox…_Hiei smirked. Kurama recomposed himself and raised eyebrow at Kagome. She smiled sadly.

"Inuyasha…he was the hanyou you told us about?" Kurama asked.

"Surprised you remembered," Kagome spoke. She looked at Kinaki. "What must I do?"

"Put the subduing necklace on each of them and say a word." Kinaki said. Rin nodded. Kagome when to the closest person, which was Hiei, she stood in front of him. She grabbed the ruby and obsidian necklace from her arm. It glowed for a moment from she started to put it around Hiei's neck.

"Hurry up ningen…" Kagome flinched at the name calling. Hiei noticed this and wanted to know what was wrong. Once Kagome put the necklace around Hiei she sighed.

"What word are you going to use?" Rin asked.

"Kuroi…" Hiei went down into a sitting position, Indian style withi his hands on his knees. Kurama blinked and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut up fox!" Hiei growled. Kurama blinked as Kagome put the emerald and jade necklace around his neck.

"Behave Kurama…" Kurama went down on all fours. "See what happens when you laugh at other people?" Kagome smiled. "Sorry guys…"

"It's okay Kagome…" Kurama said. Kagome nodded.

"Now Kagome, most demons have to ask for forgiveness. You don't have to though…but just in case…Kagome sit in front of Hiei." Kagome scooted over to Hiei and sat in front of him. "Now, Hiei, you must lean forward and allow Kagome to caress your cheek." Hiei growled but did just that. Kagome hesitantly raised her hand to caress Hiei's cheek.

_She's shaking…_Hiei noted as she caressed his cheek. He turned his head toward her palm and nuzzled into it. Kurama was starting to get a little jealous. /_NO FAIR!_/ Youko shouted in his mind.

"Alright, that should do it." Rin said smiling. Kagome stood up and looked at Kinaki and Rin. "Kneel before Kurama…"

"O-okay…" Kagome stutter as she kneeled before Kurama. He smiled are her.

"You okay?" He whispered. She nodded mutely.

"Kurama, put your head in Kagome's lap…" Kinaki spoke.

"N-na-nani…" Kurama blushed as did Kagome. Hiei mentally chuckled in Kurama's head.

"Do it! Or Kinaki will make you…" Rin said with her hands on her hips. Kurama slowly laid his head on Kagome's lap making her blush more.

"Now Kagome…run your hand through his hair as though soothing him, kind of like you do Shippo…" Kinaki commanded. Kagome shyly put her hand through Kurama's hair. Hiei was now getting slightly jealous. Kurama closed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek up and down on Kagome's thigh. Youko pushed his way out slightly purring. Kurama came back to his senses when Kagome stopped and giggled.

_Having a good time fox?_ Hiei asked smirking slightly. Kurama sat up and looked at Kagome who smiled at him. Hiei smirked as Kurama fidgeted. Kagome stood up and looked at Kinaki.

"Now…" Kinaki started.

"No more for today…" Kagome said in a shaky, yet stern voice.

"Kagome-nee-chan?" Rin blinked. Kagome smiled an eerie smile before heading away from them deeper into the woods. Kurama watched Kagome leave. Hiei also watch curious of her actions.

"I guess you guys can explore the area for the rest of the day…" Kinaki murmured as she and Rin headed back to the village. "So things can't be forgotten…or fixed so easily."

-----

Shizuru smiled as her father, Mamoru, stood with her in front of the Goshinboku.

"So Kagome separated the jewel into nine pieces. Do you know where the pieces went?" Mamoru asked.

"The largest is in Kagome…the others are in Me, Yukina, Shippo, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei and I believe in Kazuma…" Shizuru answered as she sighed. "She took Kurama and Hiei back with her. Dad, I don't know what to do…"

"I'm sure Asami would want you to protect the Shrine and the well house, not like you have a choice with the Lord of the Western Lands breathing down your neck." He laughed.

"Thanks dad…" She murmured. "No if only there was a way to make sure she was alright…"

-----

Kagome walked around the border of the village sighing as old memories revived themselves. She smiled. "I'm nothing but a stupid weak girl with lost ambitions…" She murmured as she sat on top of a hill overlooking the village. She set her bow to the sight and sighed again. The wind blew causing her hair to whip around. "The famous miko-child who reduced Naraku to dust and lost everything is reduced to a cry baby." She laughed coldly at herself. She leaned against the tree behind her and held out her hand as a small bird flew onto it. She smiled slightly.

"But you are not a cry baby…" Kurama said from the left of her. Kagome turned to see Kurama standing there with his hands by his side. The bird flew off as the wind blew again causing leaves to spiral around them both. "May I sit?" He asked politely. Kagome nodded and watched as he sat down beside her.

"What do you want…if you don't mind me asking…" Kagome said as she looked back down at the village.

"I wish to see that you are alright," Kurama responded as he relaxed. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you…"

"For what Kagome?" He asked blinking slightly.

"For doing this," She gave the rosary a small tug. "For helping me…" It was Kurama's turn to smile.

"You need help, all you need to do is ask for it…" Kagome nodded and stood up. Kurama blinked.

"Come with me…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up then raced into the woods. Kurama trailed behind Kagome glad she was happy. Soon Kagome stopped near a den, a fox den Kurama observed. Kagome put her finger to her lips motioning for silence. She knelt down and held her hand out. She clicked her tongue a few times and let her finger make a move.

Hiei sat in the tree behind them with a raised eyebrow. He watched as Kagome repeated the motion a few times before something came. Hiei watched as a black nose popped out of the cave followed by a head and ears. _A kitsune den?_ Hiei asked Kurama ask a small kitsune tumble out toward Kagome. Soon a whole liter and parents came out.

_It would seem that they know Kagome ne?_ Kurama answered.

/_Beautiful and has a love of kitsune…_/ Youko replied in his mind. Kurama shook him out as the kitsune cubs encircled Kagome and himself. The father growled as a tree as the mother glared at it. Kagome smiled and lifted the cub into her arms.

"Kawaii…you grew…" Kagome murmured as the fox nipped her nose. Kurama sat beside Kagome allowing the cubs to climb all over him.

"So Kagome how did you get to know these kitsune?" Kurama asked. She smiled.

"Well, I first meet them when I first came to the feudal era…but after Shippo came he was sort of what made them trust me." Kagome said while reminiscing. "The village cared for them ever since…" She smiled at Kurama then looked up into a tree. "Hiei would you come down so Lee can stop growling?" Hiei appeared beside Kagome causing the pups to jump and hide behind Kagome and Kurama. Kagome stood up.

"Hn…what do you want?"

"Why were you following us?" Kagome asked.

"To make sure you two didn't get in trouble…" Hiei said as Kurama stood up. The foxes went back into their den as Kagome smiled.

"You actually care!" Kagome giggled and hugged him. Hiei blushed slightly.

"I-I do not!" Hiei replied as he pushed her off. __

_ Stuttering Hiei?_ Kurama smirked. Hiei growled at Kurama.

"Well, it's getting dark let's get back." Kagome said as she headed to the village.

"She's distracted…" Hiei said as he turned to Kurama.

"I see that Hiei…" Kurama said as he went down the same path as Kagome.

/_So…what are we going to do with her?_/ Youko asked in Kurama mind.

_What do you mean?_ Kurama asked back.

/_I mean I think we should make her our mate baka!_/

_YOUKO!_

/_Just a thought…_/ Youko responded pouting. Kurama mentally rolled his eyes at the fox as he walked into the hut. Hiei followed him shaking his head slightly. They both looked up to see Kagome yawn cutely then look tiredly at Rin and Kinaki. They shook their heads and laughed lightly.

"Lesson Two: This is for Kurama…" Kinaki said trying to stop her laughter. "Follow me Kagome, Kurama…" Kinaki smiled. "Hiei you can come too if you wish." Kagome yawned again and got up following Kinaki. Kurama walked beside her and Hiei beside him. Kinaki took them into a hut at the outskirts of town. "The villagers and I made this will you were gone. This is where you will be trained and will sleep. Your things are already here Kagome…"

"What's the catch…" Kagome murmured cautiously.

"Sleeping arrangements…" Kinaki smiled innocently.

End of Chapter….

WARNING: THIS IS INSPIRED BY MY HISTORY CLASS! IF THIS SEEMS LIKE ANYONE'S STORY I APOLOGIZE!

Preview of Next: With things heating up in the training, we soon set off for our first adventure…wait…Kagome are you alright? You seem shaken…Next Time on Winter Wonder: _First Time's the Charm…_

(Guess who is the speaker of the Preview)


	6. First Time's the Charm

H/N (Heavenly's Note): WE AIN"T DEAD! Ama's just grounded/her comp is broken. And my Microsoft word doesn't work so I'm using my mum's compie….Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Winter Wonder_**

_First Time's the Charm…_

        "Sleeping arrangements?" Kagome squeaked. She looked at Kinaki with a wide eye stared. Kurama was blushing as Hiei was...well....Hiei. Rin laughed as Kinaki smiled.   
  "Yes, as the particular slave we are training him to be." Kinaki held back her laughter. Kagome didn't like the sound of that. When Kinaki has the 'look' you better be prepared for her plan. Kagome moved away from Kinaki as the older woman smiled. "Kurama, do you wish to know your role?"   
"I did...but now I'm not so sure." Kurama answered. Rin laughed to herself.  
"Kagome..." Kinaki drawled. "I would like you to know that Kurama is your new pleasure slave." Kagome choked as she swallowed as Kurama's eyes widened.   
/_I like her!/_ Youko said as he did a happy dance in Kurama's head. Kurama instantly ignored him and looked at Kagome.  
"ARE YOU NUTS!" Kagome yelled. "He is my friend! I can't have him do that! This may have worked a while ago but now!" She glared the Lady of the North. She put her hand to her head and started to pace.  
"It is already set and done Kagome, there's nothing you can do until you get rid of the menace." Kinaki spoke as she watched in concern as Kagome paced up and down. "I'm sorry to deceive you my friend."  
"Tell me...were they captured as well?" Kinaki didn't understand until she noticed Kagome putting a hand to her chest. She smiled.  
"The two sisters....I have no idea...they were last spotted in with Cania." Kinaki said as she started to leave. She smirked. "No funny stuff now!"  
"KAZE!" Kagome glared at her friend.   
"Rin thinks that it would be good for Kagome to relax while she is here." Rin said as she looked up at the older girl. "Rin missed nee-chan, Rin wants nee-chan to be happy." Kagome gave the eerie smile again and patted Rin's head. Kagome then pushed Rin out with Kinaki and sighed as she turned to Kurama and Hiei.  
"Hiei, you can sleep wherever. From what I understand only Kurama has to sleep with me." Kagome blushed as she spoke. Hiei smirked and nodded soon disappearing out of the door. '_Sweet dreams Kurama...'_ Hiei mentally said as he settled into a tree near by. Kurama sighed and looked at Kagome as she set up the futon.  
_She's so strange...yet appealing...  
/Appealing is right.../_ Youko responded. In Kurama's mind, Youko was sitting there with binoculars looking at Kagome as she bent over. /_OH! Kurama please let us take her!/_  
_No...I have morals!  
/You and your stupid morals!/ _Youko pouted as he got ready for bed. /_Seems you have to keep dressed and not sleep in the nude./_ Kurama mentally glared at Youko as Kagome turned to him.  
"Could you please turn, so that I may dress?" Kagome asked. Kurama blushed and nodded.  
"Sorry..." He murmured. He listened to rustle of fabric as she got undressed and dressed. He heard her footsteps move closer,   
"Kurama-kun..." She smiled as he turned around. Kurama was surprised to see her in a yukata. In her hands was a modern day set of male pajamas. "These are for you." She said as she held them out. "I hope they are the right size." Kurama raised an eyebrow. Why did she feel the need to bring pajamas for him? He took them and smiled at Kagome.   
"Thank you Kagome..." Kagome blushed and nodded before turning around allowing him some privacy. Kurama smiled again as he changed out of his clothing into the pajamas. He was suprised that they were silk. He neatly folded his clothing and put it beside Kagome's. "I'm done Kagome-sama..." Kagome turned around and stared at Kurama. The black fitted loosely on him. The pants were perfect and the button up shirt was left button up to the middle. Kagome blushed as she snapped out of it.   
"Please call me Kagome..."   
"But Kagome-sama, Kaze said it was part of my training. Hiei and I are to refer to you as Kagome-sama or Kagome-dono." Kurama answered as Kagome walked past him to the futon. She turned and smiled at Kurama as she got into the futon on the farside, with her back to him. Kurama got in also; he side was only mere inches from Kagome.   
'_So, fox...having fun?'_ Hiei asked mentally as he looked through the window at Kurama. Kurama's emerald green eyes looked up through the window.  
'_Wanna__ join us Hiei?'_ Kurama smirked as Hiei silenced himself.

/_Oooh__ that would be fun, Hiei joining the fun!/_ Youko added smirking.  
_'I'd turn around if I were you fox...'_ Hiei said. Kurama raised an eyebrow as he heard the blankets move. He turned to see Kagome thrashing around. '_Calm her before she hurts herself.'_ Kurama fully turned around to Kagome only to have his face scratched at. He put a hand to his face and saw blood on his finger tips. Kurama got up and grabbed Kagome's hands.   
"Kagome-sama..." He called. Kagome turned her head away and continued to kick around. Hiei suddenly appeared in the hut as Kurama straddled Kagome's stomach. He pinned her hands beside her head. "Kagome wake up!" Kurama said a bit harshly. Kagome gasped as her eyes shot open. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to calm herself.  
"Oh my god..." She murmured as she stared at Kurama's concerned face. She turned to see Hiei's surprised face for a second before it returned to normal. Her breathing was slowly becoming normal as she stared at Kurama. Tears clung to her eyes, "Kurama, could you please get off of me..." He blushed lightly and slipped off of Kagome as she sat up staring blankly at her lap.   
"Kagome, what happened?" Kurama asked. Kagome ran her hand through her hair before moving it over her shoulder. "Kagome-sama..." Kagome froze her eyes dilating as she stared at the wall. A memory of Miroku appeared in front of her eyes. _Kagome-sama, I hope your trip home has let your anger be freed._ Kagome stood up and let her bangs cover her eyes. "Kagome...?"  
"Forgive me...Behave Kuroi!" Kagome shouted as she rushed out of the hut.  
"BITCH!" Hiei growled as she left them. Kurama on the other hand was quiet.   
'_She was frighten...her eyes showed it all..' _He thought to himself. Youko silently agreed. '_We need to find her before she gets herself her hurt.'_   
  
------  
  
Kagome ran until she reached the stream that wasn't too far away. _No! NO! I can't be thinking about them! They are just nightmares...it wasn't my fault! It was Naraku's and we killed him! _She looked into the stream as the water rushed by. Her reflection blurred as she saw Naraku's face laughing at her. "NO!" She hit the water continuously trying to get it out of her mind. She stopped to catch her breath only to see Kikyo's face. She started beating against the surface again. "Stop...it!" She said between pants. "I am...not...her! I did...not betray my friends..." Kagome cried as she fell to her knees into the water. The stream came up to her waist as she sat on her knees. "Why...." She looked up at the sky as tears streamed down her face.   
"Kagome!" Kurama shouted as he waded into the water. Hiei appeared beside her trying to get her to stand. She just sat there staring at the sky. Kurama came and knelt in front of Kagome holding her shoulders. "Are you alright?" Kagome stared helplessly at Kurama before throwing herself at him and crying into his chest.  
"I killed them...I killed them..." She murmured as cried. Kurama held her as in the cold stream. Hiei watched as the strong girl he saw in her crumble due to a nightmare. He looked at Kurama.  
"Let's get out of the cold water..." Hiei told him. Kurama nodded and picked up Kagome. She clung to him like her life depended on it. He waded out of the water with her in his arms then headed toward the village. Hiei walked beside them watching Kagome. She looked like a frightened kitten, he didn't like that look on her. Once Hiei and Kurama got Kagome to the village they saw Kinaki there with a new yukata for Kagome and a pair of pants for Kurama. Kaede walked out of their hut and waved as she walked into hers.  
"Is she alright?" Kinaki asked as she walked with them to the hut.   
"Frighten, but alright..." Kurama answered. "It was from a nightmare she had." Kinaki nodded and stopped in front of the hut. Kurama let Kagome down as Kinaki took her.   
"I'm sorry, I only have a pair of Hakamas for you Kurama-san," Kinaki spoke sincerely as she led Kagome inside to dress. Kurama walked behind a tree to dress as Hiei talked to him.  
'_It seems this has happened before if Kinaki was prepared...' _ Kurama said as he came from behind the tree with the pajamas rolled into a ball, he was wearing the white pants that hung loosely on him similar to Youko's.   
'_Yes, but what was strange is that she was attacking the water's surface.'_ Hiei told him as they both waited outside the hut. Kurama nodded his head once.  
/_Even more strange is that she said she killed them.../ _Youko spoke from the recesses of his mind.   
_'Killed who I wonder..._' Kurama looked at Hiei as he sighed. "I agree with you Hiei, this is strange." Hiei huffed in superiority. Kurama shook his head but stopped when they heard Kinaki begged them in. When they entered they were surprised to see her in her demon form kneeling beside Kagome, who was in the futon with her back to them.  
"She should be fine now, she requested that you two stay in the hut with her." Kinaki spoke as she patted Kagome's head like a child's. Kagome seemed to relax under Kinaki's hand. "Excuse her behavior earlier, it is just...she's not over the final battle yet. It was quite traumatic." Kinaki stood and looked at the two demons. As she walked out she whispered low enough to allow only Kurama and Hiei to hear. "Do not push her for answers just yet...give her time." With that Kinaki left the hut.  
Kurama looked at Kagome and moved to get in bed with her. Once in, Kurama felt Kagome shift. She was now on her stomach as her left hand reached across the futon under the blanket. She held his hand, hers shaking in fear as he intertwined his fingers with hers soothingly. He heard Kagome sigh before she fell asleep. Hiei sat by Kurama's head leaning against the wall. He watched as Kagome hesitantly moved her hand under the blanket. She really was frighten. He thought she was doing it just for attention but when he saw her eyes, he saw raw fear. He watched as the two went to sleep, then he too went to sleep for the night.  
  
----  
  
Shizuru sat up in her bed panting...well...she was at Kagome's shrine. Yusuke decided to stay there also. She was sweating as she got up. Kagome was in pain...fear...anguish...Shizuru had to tell Yusuke. She got up and walked around the house. When she couldn't find him she went out side to see him standing under the Goshinboku. She pulled a cigarette out of her shirt and a lighter from her pocket. She lit the cigarette as she walked to Yusuke.  
"You felt it too?" Shizuru asked, her cigarette bouncing between her lips. Yusuke turned to her.  
"How could you not, she has our family's blood in her...it connects us." Yusuke said.  
"Don't you sound smart?" Shizuru mused. Yusuke shook his head. "Must be the blood talking."  
"Yeah, do you think she'll be okay with Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "'Cause if they haven't I'll kill them!"   
"That's the Yusuke I know..." Shizuru smiled as she threw her cigarette down and stepped on it. She looked at the weapons. "Do you think they were close?"  
"Yea...I bet they were very close..." Yusuke said as he looked at the weapons also. "Like family..."  
"Yusuke, come on...we won't be any good if we don't get some sleep." Shizuru said as she headed back to the house. Yusuke nodded and followed her. They didn't hear the jingle of the staff's rings or the tilt of the Boomerang. The tone that howled in the wind once howled again.  
  
----  
  
Kurama woke up to female giggles. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Kinaki and Rin giggling at him. Hiei was in the corner smirking at him. "May I ask...what is so funny?"  
"Well, first I want to know is how Kagome ended up in your arms?" Kinaki whispered. Kurama's eyes widen as he felt Kagome snuggle up to his chest. His arms were around her waist and their legs were intertwined. Kagome's one leg moved causing the blanket to fall and her leg rose up his thigh. Kagome's one hand was on his chest while her other was lying on his waist. "Second, I want to know how she ended up from being on one side, then another." She giggled again as Rin held her for support.  
"Well....I...uh..." Kurama blushed as Kagome's leg moved up and down his thigh. He took a sharp intake of breath. Kagome's hand went to his nicely shaped butt as she snuggled up against him. Youko howled and started to send Kurama images of what he wanted to happen. Kagome wiggled her face into Kurama's neck.  
"You guys are too loud..." She whispers. Kurama snapped back and looked at Kagome. She had a smiled on her face as she snuggled closer. "Thank you Kurama....Hiei and you." Kinaki and Rin couldn't hold it any longer. They both burst out laughing as Kurama's shocked face made them laugh. Kagome got up and stood shakily as she ran her hand through her hair. She turned and held a hand out for Kurama. He took it and got up.   
  "Kinaki, Rin thinks it is time for lesson!" Rin said, being the first one to stop laughing. Kinaki nodded and held out a nice fabric gi toward Kurama.   
"This is for you! Since you are a Pleasure Slave..." Both teens blushed. "And we have to make you out as a miko's slave so...you must dress the part."   
"Um...sure..." Kurama said as he took the outfit. Kagome shook her head as she smiled. Kinaki grabbed her arm and dragged her out with Rin. Hiei smirked as Kurama looked at the clothing then left chuckling. Kurama blinked and started to undress. He put the clothing on and noticed it was similar to those of a bandit. He was in was dressed in loose white long sleeve shirt and white pants. He had a purple shirt with green straps over that with purple boots. He walked out of the hut and blink as he saw Kagome in a black haori and forest green hakamas. Kinaki was smiling as Rin ran around Kagome.  
"Kinaki-sama! May Kagome play with Rin?" Rin asked. Kinaki nodded as Kurama looked on slightly confused. "YAY! Come Kagome-sama let us play tag!!"  
"I'm going to get you!" Kagome smiled as she chased after Rin. Hiei followed them to make sure Kagome wouldn't get into any trouble.  
"So, how do you like your costume Kurama?" Kinaki asked.  
"It's fine, but...may I ask you a question?" Kurama countered as he looked at her. Kinaki nodded for him to continue. "Why is it Rin called you by her real name instead of Kaze?"   
"I perfected my disguise so only those close to me can call me by my true name." She smiled as she led Kurama around the village. Kinaki smiled as she saw Kurama play with his belts. "You know Kagome gave me that saying a friend named Tasuki gave it to her." (Hint on who to look at for Kurama's clothing prefence)  
"Bandit?" Kurama asked with a raised an eyebrow. Kinaki only laughed as she beckoned Kurama forth as she went to the farms.  
"As a miko's pleasure slave you are to stay with her at all times." Kinaki said as they walked through the rows. "You are not allowed to leave her unless she says. Even then make sure you can sense her, understand?" Kurama nodded as Kinaki led him to Kagome, Rin, and Hiei. Kagome was laughing as Rin was standing in front of Hiei trying to get him to talk.

        "Hiei-san, why don't you where any color? Is black your favorite color? Are you what Kagome-chan told me is a goth?" Hiei raised an eyebrow and looked at Rin. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

        "Rin leave Hiei alone," Kinaki laughed. Kagome shook her head and looked at Kinaki and Kurama. She blushed when she saw Kurama in her old friend's clothing. Kinaki coughed, "Well, I can't teach you anymore. I assume Hiei you know of what a Protection slave does. Poison detector, don't kill innocent people, protect Kagome, you know." Hiei only nodded. Kinaki glanced at Kurama. "I told you of what to do." Kurama nodded also.

        "Rin would like to ask Kurama-sama something!" Rin jumped over to Kurama and put her hands together in a begging manner.

        "What is it Rin?" Kurama blinked.

        "Rin is curious about Kurama-sama's youkai form." The little girl said. "Could you possibly…bring it out?" Kurama was taken back by that request. Youko was not one to let out and go back so easily. Let alone be nice to others.

        /_I'll be nice! I promise! Let me out for a while!/ _Youko begged. Kurama sighed as he looked at Rin and nodded.

        "He is very…rambunctious…" He explained. "He will be out for a while, so he promises to be nice."

        "A wild one eh?" Kagome smiled as Kurama blushed. Hiei rolled his eyes and stood beside Kagome. Kurama closed his eyes as Youko cheered and started to come out. His red hair drained to a silver white color as kitsune ears appeared on his head. They heard a ripping of fabric as his tail appeared from his backside. The clothing apparently grew as he became taller.

        "Whoa…" Kinaki murmured as Youko opened his eyes. His golden eyes looked at Rin then at Kagome.

        "Hello…" He smiled. Rin was amazed as she around him. He watched her with a keen eye.

        "May Rin…" She blushed. "Maybe Rin touch your tail? It looks as soft as Sesshomaru-sama's!"

        "Sure little one," Youko answered as his tail flicked over to Rin allowing her to touch it. She squealed as she pet the tail.

        "It is! It is softer than Sesshomaru-sama's!" Kagome smiled sadly as she looked Youko. _'His ears remind me of Inuyasha.'_ Kagome shook her head. '_He is not Inuyasha!'_ Kagome watched as Youko swung his tail back and forth as Rin chased after it. '_Now…I wonder who has a better butt, Kurama or Hiei.'_ Kagome's eyes widened. '_Oh my god!__ I've been around Miroku, Kinaki, and Cania too long!!'_

        Hiei smirked as he read her thoughts. What was even funnier was her facial expression. Hiei looked at Youko as Kinaki stopped Rin from chasing his tail.

        "Well, you guys should get going. I'll catch you later Kagome." Kinaki said as she led Rin back into the village.

        "Bye guys…"

        "Oh Kagome…" Rin said as she ran back and gave Kagome her bag and belongs. "Be safe!" Rin hugged Kagome and ran off. Kagome watched with sad eyes as she waved. Sighing she turned to the two youkai.

        "Ready?" She asked them. Youko nodded. Hiei just disappeared into the trees. Kagome sighed. "I guess he doesn't like me much."

        "Perhaps," Youko said as he walked to Kagome. "Shall we get going?" He asked as he held out a hand. Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand as they headed out of the village.

        As they passed the Goshinboku Tree Kagome clung to Youko's arm and closed her eyes. Youko looked down and shook his head. _She's frighten__…_ Kurama spoke in Youko's head. _/Really? I didn't know…/_ Was his smart reply. Youko stopped and looked at Kagome. She blinked her grip tightening as she looked up. Youko smiled and knelt down before Kagome.

        "Get on, I'll carry you." Youko said. Kagome smiled and got onto Youko's back. Youko held her securely to his back as he ran off. Kagome laid her head on his broad shoulder as he ran.

        "Thank you…" She whispered. Youko smiled, but then faltered in his run as Kagome started to rub his ears. She giggled and stopped. "Sorry…" Youko nodded and they caught up with Hiei who was surprised to see them.

        "Hello Hiei…" Youko smirked.

        "Hn…"

---End of Chapter…

Preview: Next time, They enter a village that is full of slaves…what's this? Why are they here?! Kagome you must save them! Next time on Winter Wonder…_Unexpected Sight_


	7. Unexpected Sights

_**Winter Wonder**_

_Unexpected Sight_

"So, how exactly did you guys meet with my cousins? You explained it kind of vaguely." Kagome said as she held onto Youko's back. Youko and Hiei were walking along the path as Kagome asked them questions.

"Kurama and Hiei stole some items from Koenma. Then they got caught by Yusuke." Youko laughed as Hiei glared at him.

"Hm…so Hiei tried to make Keiko into a demon and kill my cousin." Kagome thought aloud. "Wish I was there to watch."

"You wanted to see Yusuke get his butt kicked?" Youko asked blinking.

"Why not? He's too cocky for his own good anyway." She smiled as she laid her head on Youko's shoulder. Hiei rolled his eyes but silently agreed with Kagome. "Can you let me down now?"

"Why?" Youko whined playfully.

"Just let her down fox." Hiei shook his head as he continued to walk.

"Fine…Kurama wants out anyway…" Youko said as he put Kagome down. His hair then shortened and darkened to a red color as he reverted back into Kurama. Kagome smiled as Kurama's green eyes stared back at her. "I hope he was well behaved." Kagome nodded and followed Hiei.

"So…Kurama…what's it like?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" Kurama looked at her. Kagome frowned slightly before smiling.

"To go on missions of course!" Kagome laughed.

"Hn…" Hiei said as he listened in.

"It's quite monotonous really…" Kurama said as he looked ahead of him. "Go after a rogue demon, stop them, and then return to Koenma. It gets boring really."

"I never knew you got bored fox…" Hiei spoke as he looked back at Kurama. Kurama smiled at the koorime. Kagome laughed as she continued to walk with them.

"So Kagome, what was it like to travel into the past?" Kurama asked. Kagome spun around and laughed.

"It was fun…and tiring! I would always come back with my big yellow bag which was full of things for everyone." Kagome smiled sadly. "Fighting demons, collecting shards, and traveling around the feudal era, it was fun. I even got Sesshomaru to become an ally and friend." Kurama and Hiei were silent as they watch Kagome walk along happily. Kagome laughed. "What's a matter? Don't be sad! They were good times! Come on!" She ran ahead of them down the path.

"Hn…" Hiei continues to walk at a normal pace with Kurama.

"I wonder how she does it…" Kurama smiled. Hiei glanced at Kurama. "She's happy even though bad things happened to her."

"Better catch up to her…" Hiei said as he started to run after Kagome. Kurama nodded and followed Hiei.

---

By nightfall they had reach a village that had slave traders in it. They were outside the gate, trying to look in. A guard called down to them.

"You there! What business do you have here?"

"Er…we wish to enter your village! I am nothing but a traveling miko with my slaves. May we enter this village?" Kagome called.

"We are in need of another miko…" The guard said to himself. "Will you be able to stay for a while?"

"Of course!" Kagome smiled. Kurama and Hiei kept their heads bowed.

"Give me a minute Miko-sama!" The guard called then disappeared.

"Easier than I thought…" Kagome whispered.

"Be cautious…" Kurama replied. Kagome nodded as the gate started to open. She nodded and headed inside with Kurama and Hiei behind her. The guard closed the gate behind them shutting them from the outside world. Kagome shivered, the feeling in the air…she couldn't describe it, but it was frightening. Kurama came up behind her. The air around him seemed to calm Kagome down. Hiei stayed behind Kurama glancing around constantly. Kurama stayed behind Kagome like a good 'slave'.

"Ah, Miko-sama!" A village elder, or Kagome assumed spoke. "We have a room for you and your servants."

"Thank you…" Kagome bowed. Kurama bowed and forced Hiei to do the same. "We are tired…could you direct us to our room?"

"Of course! Of Course!" The elder bowed and hurriedly showed them to their room in the main house. Kurama and Hiei glanced around memorizing the sights as they followed Kagome. "Here you are, a spare room for you and your slaves. I hope you join us tomorrow for the festival. We have caught new demons and are going to auction them off. We will give you anyone you choose if you wish for coming to our village and blessing us with your presences." The elder bowed before disappearing into the hall. Kagome's eyes turned sad as she watched him go she walked into the room slowly then plopped down on the futon. Kurama looked at her then walked in with Hiei. Hiei closed the door as Kurama sat by Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Kurama said in a whisper. Kagome put a finger to her lips and smiled slightly as the edges of the room were encased in blue light.

"A barrier?" Hiei stepped away from the door.

"Sound proof barrier…" Kagome corrected. Kurama nodded and looked at her again.

"You're sad…" He stated. The woman next to him looked down her eyes becoming sadder. "This is not your fault." Kagome looked at him and sighed again.

"I know…but I can't help--"

"Feel like it's your fault?" Kurama ended for her. Kagome nodded. Hiei sat by the wall and looked at them.

"Enough talk…" Hiei said. He crossed his arms and looked at the two. "The ningen said there is a slave trade tomorrow. Are we going to do anything?"

"I don't know…" Kagome sighed as she lowered the barrier. "Perhaps we should rest first."

"Sounds like a good idea…" Kurama trailed off.

"What's wrong?" The miko asked quickly. Hiei stood up and opened the door. A tiny object flew past Hiei toward Kagome. Before it could land on Kagome, Kurama caught it on his hand. A voice called out from that closed hand.

"LET ME GO YOU NINGEN-KITSUNE! I MUST SPEAK WITH LADY KAGOME!" Kagome blinked...once, twice, thrice...

"Ah! Let him go! Let him go! It's Myoga-san!" She said in a hurry. Kurama slowly opened his palm to reveal the old flea. "Myoga-san!" She held out her hand and allowed the flea to jump onto her hand. She smiled happily glad to see the flea demon safe.

"Ah! Lady Kagome!" Myoga bowed. "It is so good to see you!" He jumped onto her face and started to suck her blood. Hiei snatched him off and glared at him. "And your blood is as sweet as ever Milady!" He said in a slightly daze.

"It's alright Hiei," Kagome smiled at him as he began to squeeze the poor flea. Hiei stopped as he saw her smile. He dropped the flea and sat down. Kagome smiled at Kurama then at the flea. "Myoga, how have you been and what are you doing here?" Myoga jumped up and down.

"It is terrible Lady Kagome! The youkai and humans have all gone mad are enslaving each other!" Kagome frowned and nodded. "You know this? But how?"

"Cania has disappeared from my time...I do not know how or why..." She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "Not only that...I was attacked by those who wanted the Shikon. They spoke of their master wanting not just the jewel...but myself as well."

"A Great evil is at work here Lady Kagome..." Myoga said. "If you wish, I will head to the West and inform Lord Sesshomaru of your return and of that which has happened in your time."

"Could you?" Kagome asked softly. "I will need his help as well as Kaien's." The old flea nodded and smiled at Kagome.

"It is good to be at your service milady." Myoga bowed and left through the door Hiei held open and closed behind him.

"Myoga?" Kurama asked.

"He was Inuyasha's retainer...Sesshomaru being the only other son of Inu Taisho took Myoga in. Myoga now goes around and gathers information for him." Kagome said as she turned her back on them and began to change. Kurama blushed slightly as he turned his head and Hiei just closed his eyes. If you looked close enough you could see a pink tint on Hiei's cheeks. Once in her yukata, Kagome sat down on the futon blushing as she looked at the two. "I have a request from you two..." Kurama turned to her as Hiei opened his eyes.

"What would that be Kagome?" Kurama asked. Kagome blushed more as she scooted over.

"Could you guys sleep with me?" Both demons blinked at Kagome. She turned away from them blushing more than ever. "I mean if you don't want to I understand. It was stupid of me to ask." _Way to go Kagome, sound like a little girl that's scared of the dark..._She thought. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind suddenly, it caused Kagome to jump in surprise. Kurama nuzzled into Kagome's neck taking in her sweet scent.

"Its not stupid of you to ask..." He said as he laid down with her. Kagome blushed and nodded slightly. She closed her eyes and exhaled. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Hiei's ruby fire eyes in front of her. He was laying down in front of her. She blinked a few times. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome smiled and ran her hands through Hiei's hair. He made a noise of approval. Kurama pulled the fur blanket over the three of them. He too hugged Kagome around the waist. "We won't leave you alone Kagome..." Kurama whispered. Kagome smiled as tears of happiness spilled down her face.

"Thank you...." She said before settling down between them going to sleep.

---

The next morning as they were waiting for the village elder to get them for the auction Kagome said they should sit outside. Kurama was sitting on the wooden steps below Kagome. Hiei was sitting beside them watching with amusement as Kagome fixed Kurama's hair.

"Mistress..." Kurama called remembering they were in the open. "Must you play with my hair?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes, Kurama. I mean it wouldn't be fair, I played with Hiei's last night and not yours." This cause Hiei to turn his head as he blushed...a tiny bit. Kurama chuckled and just nodded. He actually enjoyed Kagome running her hands through his hair as much as Youko did. He closed his eyes and began to purr because of her skillful fingers. The young miko blushed a bit as she heard the purring, but didn't stop.

_'Enjoying that fox?'_ Hiei asked in Kurama's head. Kurama just nodded and leaned back into Kagome's fingers. Kagome blushed more, not only because of Kurama, but because she heard Hiei.

'_Er...Hiei...I heard that...'_ She experimented. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome saw Hiei look at her strangely.

_/I'm not surprised...she is a miko after-all.../_ Youko replied with a purr. /_This can be to our advantage, we can converse without anyone talking./_

"As he said..." Kurama said leaning back into Kagome. He tilted his head back to look at her. "The elder is coming Mistress..." Kagome smile dimmed as she nodded. She ran her hand through Kurama's hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. The elder walked up to them and bowed.

"Miko-sama the auction is ready..." He said. Kagome nodded. Kurama stood and helped Kagome up to her feet. Hiei got up and stood behind Kurama and Kagome. The elder led the way to the town center. Kagome held onto Kurama's arm feeling nervous. Kurama patted her hand discretely as they got to the auction.

_'Don't be nervous..._' Hiei whispered in Kagome's mind walking a bit fast so she feel his aura. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Here they are Miko-sama," The elder spoke as he led them to the front of the crowd. Kurama stopped as he felt stop walking. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Mistress?" He asked. Hiei came up beside Kagome and stood beside her as Kurama knelt down in front of her. '_Kagome...Kagome what's wrong?'_ He asked in her mind.

_'It's them...I know those two...'_ Kagome whispered back in his mind. Kurama looked over his shoulder at the slaves. Hiei also looked up at the demons. A young girl with white hair and an older one with black hair. The older one had a feather in her hair and red eyes. Both girls looked up to see Kagome. Their eyes widening they immediately went to their knees.

"Lady Kagome..." They whispered as they looked up at her with pleading eyes.

_'Kagura...Kanna....'_ Kagome said in Hiei and Kurama's minds.

---

TBC

that's all for now....hehe At least I updated.


End file.
